We are Family
by QueenYoda
Summary: Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker have just stopped the Clone War before it ever began. The galaxy is at peace, and the two prepare for their wedding. Yet the ancient protectors of justice and peace are a strange group of individuals. With lots of laughs, much dark history and cheerful surprises Padme sees the people behind the saber as what they are. A family.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so_ this_ pile of sugary mush and candy is for Froovygirl. Beware of sweet levels, ladies and gentlemen, be sure to brush your teeth after this one.

* * *

"Are you ready angel?" Anakin asked from above her. Padme Amidala, A Senator of Naboo in the Galactic Senate for the Republic, looked up at her future husband, broken out of her reverie.

His voice itself seemed to float around in her head as a dream. Smooth, gentle, loving, warm. All she had ever wanted the man of her life's voice to sound.

Anakin was grinning at her like a little boy despite the fact that he was twenty-four years old, eyes twinkling with joyous abandon. He was as excited as she had yet to see him. He hadn't even seemed this excited when she had agreed to marry him.

Padme had to smile back, even if it _was _slightly forced. Her stomach was clenched in knots. Butterflies of apprehension tickled behind the knots, and an acute sense of nausea was working its way up her throat. Headache pounded behind her temple, raging to be let free. Padme wished she could oblige it.

Padme could not remember a time when she had been so _nervous._ Speaking in front of the entire Senate was easier than what she was about to do. _If only Bail could see me now,_ she thought cynically, thinking of her old friend.

Bail had agreed that he would wait for her to arrive at the Senate Building, after she was done with her 'business'.

He had been chuckling as he had said 'business'. As if meeting your future in laws was anything but nerve wracking all out torture of any kind. Bail had probably known how cruel the joke was when he made it.

He was already married. But _he_ wasn't going to wed a Jedi. Anakin's smile faltered suddenly; and Padme had the distinct idea that he could feel her tension.

He knew her better than anyone did; despite the short time they had known each other. And then the force might have had a bit to do with it, Padme was sure.

"What's wrong?" he asked, brow crinkling in that cute way it did when he was concerned. "Nothing, nothing at all….Just….Have you contacted the Temple yet?" she inquired.

Anakin nodded, glancing thoughtfully at the aisles around them, where all of Padme's attendants and guards sat, waiting for the ship to land. Typho was sitting directly behind Padme, his eyes still on Anakin, watchful, calculating, _smoldering._

Padme knew that her old friend did not trust Anakin, and besides that had already implicitly explained to Padme just how much of a bad idea he believed marriage would be between them.

Padme had ignored him with great pleasure. She knew Anakin as well as he knew her, which mean that she knew his soul inside and out. It had only been several weeks since they had met, Anakin tasked by the council to protect her after an assassination attempt on her life.

The outcome of the mission had been that while Anakin's former master and partner, Obi-wan Kenobi, found evidence of a traitor in their midst, she and Anakin had stopped a war between the Republic and growing Separatist rebellion. Through the dire circumstances this had induced, Padme had learned to trust Anakin with not only her life, but her heart.

Without a word, aware that Typho's eyes were on them, Anakin jerked his head to the back, indicating that perhaps it would be wise of them to move this unfinished conversation where other ears could not hear.

Padme nodded and allowed him to help her out of her seat like the gentleman he was striving to be.

Padme had already told him that she loved him just the way he was. _"I'm marrying the former queen of Naboo,"_ had been his firm answer_. "And a Senator for the Galactic Republic. You're loved everywhere, Padme. If I don't seem good enough for you, not only will the council object, but I might get assassinated by one of your old supporters,"_ he had replied.

Padme claimed this as a ridiculous fantasy, but all the same, Anakin was determined to be as courtly and politically intriguing as possible. She stood, allowing him to take the lead into the small back room. Typho glared but said nothing as the door closed behind them.

The small room to the back that served as a small makeshift kitchen was empty. The cooks and servants had already cleaned up before the ship had even ever left Naboo. Even if they had not, the kitchen more than likely would have been emptied anyway, being as how they would be landing shortly.

"Now," Anakin took both of her hands into his. Padme stared into his eyes, mesmerized. How could so many different combinations of blue rest in two iris's? How could he capture all of her attention, distract all of her focus with one look?

How could this one man look into her soul with all the fervor of someone who had known her the entire length of her life and never missed a second of who she was? Sometimes she swore he was magic.

"I've contacted The Temple, and more importantly, my master. They will be expecting us. I've made Obi-wan promise me that everything will be ready. What's wrong?" he inquired. Padme shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

"What did Obi-wan say when he found out we were getting married?" Padme asked softly. She had met the wise Jedi Master a few weeks before, for only a few days, albeit, when he had jumped out of a five hundred story window to chase the probe that had tried to assassinate her in her sleep.

Padme had correctly deduced then that Anakin's old mentor was either a mad man or a very brave warrior. Anakin cocked a brow at her fidgeting. "If you hadn't noticed, Padme, Obi-wan doesn't say much. He says even less when he is undecided. I don't think he knows what to think yet. He doesn't really know you," he pointed out quizzically. Then, as something seemed to dawn on him, his eyes melted into understanding and a bit of amusement.

"Ah, I see. You're scared, aren't you? You're scared to meet them," he half chuckled. Padme was tempted to hit him for his laughter on her expense. "Well, you know Ani," she looked down, scuffing her toe on the hard metal ground.

"They _are _your family. Weren't you nervous when you met my parents?" She asked. Anakin nodded. "Stark terrified. I could swear your father was going to murder me on sight," he correctly deduced.

"It crossed his mind," Padme promised. "But in the end…Stars, they really liked you Ani. Even my father and sisters. I think they like you more than me," she smiled a bit at the memory of how quickly Anakin and her father had gotten along.

"I just…I want to make the same impression on your family, you know? I want them to_ like_ me," she blurted.

"By the way, do you think they'll like this dress?" she asked, twisting slightly to point out her shimmering bright deep purple dress that snaked around her elegantly. Her hair was braided into a tight braid, even though Sabe had suggested that she let a few strands fall loose in the fray.

"I think you look as stunning as usual," Anakin declared. "But the others won't notice, or care much either. Don't expect compliments from anyone but Kellor, he's better at stuff like that," he told her matter of factly. Padme shook her head anxiously. "I just hope they like me," she repeated helplessly.

Anakin kissed her forehead. "Angel, you'll be _fine_. They won't bite, I promise. They'll love you," he guaranteed, sounding so blasted sure of himself. Padme only huffed, irritated by his lack of sympathy for her plight.

"Hey," Anakin said again, trying to sound optimistic "Let's look at it this way, the sooner we get married, the sooner I get rights to, well," he cleared his throat, eyes skimming her form up and down suggestively.

For some reason, he still took her breath away when he did that. "Assort my_ authority_ as your husband," he said, trying to sound gruff. Padme giggled and leaned against him, hands lightly resting on a chest she knew was muscular beneath.

"Is that so?" she asked huskily. Anakin cleared his throat a second time, though Padme was not sure whether it was to sound manly or because his_ manliness_ had been aroused. "Yes. But not until after the wedding. We don't want to push it too much. I have a stickler of tradition for a master," he reminded her.

At the reminder of who she was up against, Padme groaned and sank against the wall. "I am dead," she thought aloud.

* * *

The Jedi Temple was as glorious inside as it was without. "This is where you all _live_?" Padme squeaked, turning in a full circle to take it in.

Padme gawked at the majestic white walls rising above her, so elevated she was dizzy just looking at them. The ceilings, high above, had carvings shaped into the globular surface.

Gentle birds and angels winged their way past her from above, sparkling and innocent. It was a masterpiece of art.

The marble steps she was on shined and glowed, the banister swirled beneath her hands, a perfect fit. A rainbow of vibrant color spreading under her feet each step she took.

The place smelled faintly of spring flowers, and the air was crisp and cool, almost as if it were the air of early morning always. A sense of peace and tranquility ruled the atmosphere.

She felt warm, safe and at peace here, it felt like home.

"Well," Anakin chuckled as he stepped next to her, eyes sweeping the view with practiced appreciation. "We have to get_ inside_ first angel. This is only the front entrance. The inside is better," he assured her.

Padme stared at him as if he had gone mad. Not even as a queen on Naboo had she seen such beauty. The rest of the galaxy, in truth, had no idea what the inside of the temple looked like.

It was as elusive and unimaginable as the Jedi who ruled dominion over it. It seemed on the outside that this colossal fortress towered even over the Senate Building, though mathematically The Temple was smaller. Padme had thought that the Senate Building was nice, a place fit for royalty, but this place was fit for _gods._

"You mean it_ can_ get better? I've never seen something so beautiful in my life! Even the palaces on Naboo can't compare to this!" She cried. Anakin shushed her, eyes twinkling with satisfaction.

"Yes, but it _is_ rather quiet here. We Jedi aren't the loudest people, you know. There's a lot of healing that's done here," he informed her. "Healing?" Confused, Padme turned to him with brows wrinkled. He looked down at her affectionately, as if he thought even her confusion was heavenly.

"Yes. Missions are sometimes…Rough, angel. We see a lot of death as Jedi. A lot of despair, a lot of cruelty…" For a moment, a shadow passed over his eyes, sadness lingering with bridled fury. Padme gulped, realizing that there was still much about the Jedi that she did not know.

"And well, sometimes missions last a long time. After how long we've been together," here he grinned. The mission that had introduced them had lasted a couple weeks. Between Naboo, and Tatooine, finding Anakin's mother, the fight on Geonosis, Anakin killing Dooku, and then the return trip_ back_ to Naboo…

All it had taken was a few weeks for her to fall in love with him.

"You can see that for yourself. The Temple is the only place in the Universe we can sleep without fear of attack, where we can let out guard down and just…Be _people_. Not a lot of talking gets done, and when I first got here that irked the living kriff out of me. I thought everyone was cold, and unwelcoming. But it takes time, experience… Eventually, I saw what seems so apparent now. The splendor beneath the silence," he said, and he said it with chin tilted up. Padme had to grin, proud of her husband.

"Spoken like a senator's husband," she chuckled, shaking her head. Anakin smiled at her in response and grabbed her hand. "Come on; let's get you inside, where the real beauty is. The others are waiting," he said excitedly. Padme groaned at her perpetually boyish husband_. _

_ "__Great,"_ she moaned.

* * *

"Master!" the joyous shout came from down the white, sterilized hall. Padme jumped at the loud noise, and Anakin's hand snapped to his saber, positioning himself instinctively in front of her.

Padme and Anakin had been walking through The Temple, which seemed to have no end to either its size or limit to its lively exquisiteness, for ten minutes. Anakin had already showed her most of his favorite haunts, the dojo, the Garden of Fountains, the Hall of Mirrors, the Lover's Balconies…

And along the way they had come across a few couples, or lone Jedi in the halls. Anakin certainly had not been kidding when he had told her talking was not the main occupation in this place.

The passerby's had merely nodded a greeting to them as they walked past, or flashed a quick smile, eyes settling curiously on Padme before they moved on quietly.

To the average observer, this Temple would be empty of inhabitants for all the noise she could hear. And the halls were bare. There was not a youngling or council member in sight. It was eerie, and hollow.

If Anakin had not been speaking to her of wedding plans she was sure she would have been able to hear her own breathing. Padme twirled to the side to see a young Togruta girl running towards them from the right, where Anakin had told her was just one of The Temple's many gardens.

The young girl appeared to be no older then seventeen, with three Lekku, patterned blue and white on each side of her face and down her back. She was lovely in an exotic way, was Padme's first thought.

One saber hung at _each_ hip, one smaller than the other, and though the clothes the youngster wore was a bit more revealing than Padme would have imagined acceptable for a Jedi, the compassion and fierce intelligence in the girl's large cobalt eyes spoke of no ill-will. The Togruta was gasping for breath, as if she had run a long way and very fast to get to them.

Even without ever having met her before, Padme knew from the hundreds of times Anakin had spoken of her, that this girl was his Padawan learner. "Snips!" Anakin cried, just as happily, once he saw it was her.

Ahsoka came to an abrupt halt before him, panting slightly, and executed a neat, calm bow of respect. Anakin chuckled softly and held out his arms in time to get tackled in an excited hug.

"Oof! Force blast, Ahsoka!" he gasped as she threw her arms around his neck fiercely. Padme giggled softly as she watched Ahsoka let go (she was almost as tall as he was) and step back, large azure eyes assessing him sternly.

"There you are! Obi-wan said you stopped a war?" she demanded without preamble. Anakin rubbed his throat as if he had nearly been strangled. "Yeah," he agreed, hoarsely. He received a firm punch in his arm with a very strong fist. "Ow!" her husband then complained, rubbing his sure to be bruised arm.

"Without _me_?" Ahsoka screeched, indignantly. She looked very unhappy with him. Padme decided Ahsoka was not the most elder respecting young woman she had ever met, but then again, Padme had not been at her age either.

"Hey, you were needed here, remember? Besides, I didn't _mean_ to go and stop a war when I left. It just sort of happened. Anyway, we _do_ have a guest," he pointed out to her, glaring. She was in no way threatened by his gaze. Padme suddenly found herself in the possession of very critical and contemplative eyes.

"You must be Anakin's apprentice," she said, wary under such scrutiny. "Anakin talks about you all the time," she said. Ahsoka's eyes softened after her initial irritation with Anakin wore off.

"That's good to know," she sent him a suspicious glance. Then, shaking her head at him when he gave her an impish smirk, she stepped forward to take Padme's hand.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano. Force, Sky-Guy, Obi-wan said you were getting married, but not that you were bringing home a real _woman._ We all thought you'd come home with a tree. Qui-gon and me had money on it," she said.

Padme grinned and leaned in conspiratorially. "He did pay me a handsome bribe to fill in for the tree. I thought it was just a Jedi thing," she whispered loudly.

"Hey!" Anakin said as Ahsoka chuckled. "Don't you two start plotting against me already!" he protested firmly, despite the sparkle in his eye. "Too late," Ahsoka quipped. She gave Padme a bright grin.

"Welcome to The Temple, Padme. We're glad to have you," she said, gently. Padme exhaled in relief. At least one person liked her. "Thank you," she dipped her head, shyly. "It's very beautiful here," she said, glancing around at the ornate statues. "Only the best for us Jedi," Ahsoka snickered.

She turned to Anakin. "Anyway, master, the others are back at Qui-gon's, waiting for you to arrive. Xanatos spent all last night coming up with every embarrassing story he can make up to scare Padme off," she informed him, matter of factly.

"Ah," Anakin nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I thought he would. Not to worry, Padme isn't easily scared off, even by Xanatos's horrifying countenance. Thanks for warning me ahead of time though, Padawan," he said. "Any time," Ahsoka replied merrily.

"Xanatos," Padme wracked her memory for the name. She was sure Anakin had mentioned it before. "He was Qui-gon's…First apprentice," she hesitated. "Wasn't he?" She asked, glancing between Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Second," Anakin corrected with a gentle smile. "Kennor was Qui-gon's first. Xanatos was his second, Obi-wan his third. Qui-gon was injured by a Sith in the Battle of The Al'Har system soon after he and Obi-wan found me on Tatooine. The healers thought he was going to die from his wounds, so when he was taking what was thought to be his last breaths he made Obi-wan promise to train me," he explained.

Padme nodded, feeling less anxious now that she knew a bit more about the people she was going to meet. "After all these weeks together, you'd think we would have gotten to all this before," she told him.

He gave a careless half shrug. "That's true. We talked about everything else, it seems, but the Jedi," he suddenly smiled, sardonically. "Maybe that's for the best. We are not something you can easily explain. Take_ Yoda_ for example…" He began, only to be quickly shushed by Ahsoka.

"Don't scare her away already, master! You're never gonna get any better than her," she told him, with conviction. Padme found herself blushing when Anakin turned to her with a tender look in his eye.

"No," he agreed softly, kissing Padme's cheek. "There _is_ no better than her," he said. Padme blushed a deeper shade of red.

Ahsoka cocked a white brow in amusement. "Well said," she merely responded. "Well, come on. No use in keeping the lions pawing for food," she said, waving her hand forward. Anakin nodded, and Padme was surprised when Ahsoka waited for him to pass before walking, about a foot behind him on his right side.

Padme had seen other Padawan's do this, but Ahsoka had seemed so…_Wild_ at first sight. The fact that she was following tradition surprised Padme all the more. At length, the three of them finally came to a sun lit hallway, where windows adorned the right side of the wall. To the left, several doors indicated the apartments within. Padme could smell the alluring tingle of tea behind the door.

"Well," Anakin glanced over his shoulder as they approached. "Are you ready?" he asked her. Padme took in a deep breath and steeled herself for impact. "Yes," she determined, without much feeling. "This is where the fun begins," Ahsoka muttered from behind them.

Before Anakin could type in the code by the door, though, it swiveled open. Anakin grinned happily and sauntered in, Padme on his heels. The inside of the apartment was modest.

To their right was a small kitchen and bar. Further than that another door to another room, she was sure. To their left another door. In the living area there was a small couch that could lean back to become a bed, and behind that a small area where she could see several meditation pillows set around a table, where the smell of tea wafted over.

Straight ahead, a glass door let in the sunshine from outside, and a small deck held pots of flowers and plants. Sitting at the bar were two men. Across from them, a third man, older than the other two and with a mane of long, silver-decked hair sat in a hover chair regally.

Obi-wan looked up from where he was sitting on the couch when the door opened, eyes skimming lightly over his data pad. He smiled. "Hey, Skywalker!" One of the men at the bar crowed.

"You're back, welcome home, hero!" he said enthusiastically as he stood. Anakin laughed as he was pulled into a tight hug. "It's good to see you, 'natos," he replied sincerely, smiling into the older man's eyes.

A long scar adorned the right eye of the man. A bundle of slick raven black hair made his honey colored skin stand out. He turned to Padme and gave her a welcoming smile. She relaxed, partially, correctly deducing that this was Xanatos DuCrion.

The other man grinned from his seat and stood with more poise but no less welcome. His face was passive. He clapped Anakin on the shoulder. "Welcome back, little brother," he said; his chestnut/emerald eyes were filled with compassion and serene understanding. He glanced at Padme curiously, and he gave a single nod of greeting. Padme returned the gesture.

"Thanks, Kennor. It's good to be back," he said, clapping his brother on the back just as companionably. "How're the kids and Sentara? Where are they?" he asked. Suddenly, the otherwise passive face brightened into pure joy and pride.

"Sentara is still at the hospital. She got called in late," he turned to Padme. "My wife is a doctor at the Medical center of Courascant," he explained bluntly.

Padme's eyebrows shot up. That was a prestigious position. Not just _any_ doctor got to work in Courascant's official hospital. "I can't wait to meet her," she gasped, not at all sarcastic.

"Dray and Kina-Bae are in the Archives with the others, studying for mid-exams tomorrow," he chuckled softly. "There are many things I miss about childhood, but mid-exams are _not _one of them," he admitted.

"I second that notion," Padme found herself saying, with a shiver. "Good for you guys," Ahsoka mumbled. Anakin turned to her an put on the expression Padme had come to recognize as his ready-to- sermon facade. "Did _you _study for mid-exams?" He demanded. Ahsoka gave him a hurt look.

"Of course, master. And I didn't even need the Archives. I was wise and just listened to Obi-wan's lecture," she informed him haughtily. Anakin chuckled as he glanced at Obi-wan, who looked suitably stricken. "The Archives can't compare," Xanatos agreed amiably.

Suddenly, the man in a hover chair came from behind the bar. Padme glanced over, and inhaled sharply when she noticed that both of his legs had been cut off at the knees. Padme wondered why he hadn't gotten prosthetics.

Nevertheless, his eyes held all of the wisdom and gentle humor of a man who had seen many challenges, and gotten through them all with his honor intact. He sat erect and proud in his chair, lightsaber still at his side.

There was an air of gentle authority around him. Padme instantly dubbed him as the matriarch. "Anakin," his voice was deep, the gentle howl of wind through the trees. Anakin turned to him with pure hero-worship in his eyes, and bowed. "Master Qui-gon," he greeted.

"I'm glad to see the force delivered you safely," Qui-gon's eyes sparkled with teasing. "And it seems you've brought home a young lady to add to our family. Finally. I've been waiting for one of you to make me some grandchildren," he observed, with a kind, mischievous smile at Padme that tickled her until she had to grin back. Anakin flushed a deep scarlet, straightening. "Ahsoka says you thought I was bringing home a tree," he accused, gruffly.

"Well, of course," Qui-gon agreed, blinking confusedly. "The first true love I ever brought home was a tree. A Rodian pine willow, in a pot," he sighed luxuriously, resting his elbow on the armrest beside him as he remembered fondly.

"Master Dooku never finished getting some amusement from the memory," he stated with a chuckle. Anakin scowled, eyes darkening.

Qui-gon noted the change acutely. His face shut down into an expressionless mask. "Anakin, was I told right? Was my master really…?" The older man trailed off, staring into Anakin's eyes seriously. Padme inhaled sharply, looking to Anakin. Dooku had been _Qui-gon's_….?

Anakin's eyes flashed down for a second, sadly. Then, he looked up, nodded and bowed again. "I'm truly sorry, Qui-gon. He was dark. He refused to surrender. I had no choice," he reported softly.

The atmosphere lost its cheer for a moment in anguish. Qui-gon swallowed visibly, and for a moment Padme saw that his eyes were moist, but he quickly blinked it away. "I see," he ground out.

"Well," Xanatos continued, sounding relatively more jovial. The atmosphere lightened once more. "We've lost one thing to gain another. Welcome aboard, Senator," he said to Padme.

She smiled shyly. "Glad to be aboard," she responded. "Master," Anakin stretched out a hand to the man still sitting on the couch, silent thus far. Padme turned to find that Obi-wan was studying her silently. She had forgotten he was even there.

Obi-wan's gaze flicked from her to Anakin, and he smiled gently as he stood elegantly. He walked up and clasped Anakin's arm in a warrior's grip. "Its about time you noticed me," he teased.

"I noticed you, but you were so caught up in that data pad of yours. What're you studying now? Another technique you falsely believe will beat me in the dojo?" Anakin quipped back.

Padme stood back, watching the two lock eyes with curiosity. Even weeks before when she had first seen them together, she had been able to sense the deep bond between the two, just by the way they stood, shoulder to shoulder. If Anakin had looked at Qui-gon with hero-worship, and the others with joyful affection, he stared at Obi-wan as if the other man were the force itself.

Padme remembered Anakin's anguished, angry words when she had first tried to convince him to go after Obi-wan. _"He's like my father!"_ his eyes had sparkled with tears as he quickly turned away.

At Anakin's comment, the Jedi Master chuckled warmly. "Arrogance is _not_ the Jedi Way, my old apprentice. And no, I'm studying ways to take care of that new appendage you have there. Let me see your arm," he commanded.

Anakin easily snatched off the black leather glove that hid his mechanical arm and held it out for Obi-wan to examine, calmly, with utmost trust.

The others gasped in horror that resonated around the room. "Master!" Ahsoka cried, eyes filling with worry. She rushed forward to take the arm, eyes scanning it with horror.

The others crowded around as well, urgently inspecting Anakin for more injuries. Padme understood their worry. She had felt the same when she had first discovered Anakin's missing hand.

Anakin cringed back at the sudden horde around his arm. He was still embarrassed about it, she knew. She was just about to usher the others back when Obi-wan spread a sweeping hand, keeping a perimeter around his friend without even looking up from his ministrations.

"Stars above; don't flock him, you all," Obi-wan mildly remonstrated. "What happened?" Ahsoka gasped. "Are you okay?" Kennor then asked. "Obi-wan, why didn't you _tell _us?" Qui-gon added. "What bastard did that?" Was Xanatos's furious summed up assessment of their questions.

Anakin and Obi-wan exchanged an expressionless glance of decision. "Dooku," Anakin finally replied without emotion. Qui-gon's face fell. The others gawked in disbelief. "I…" Ahsoka gasped.

"I can't believe Master Dooku would ever…" She lamped her mouth shut suddenly, eyes smoldering as she looked down at Anakin's arm. "Believe me, I didn't want to believe it either," Anakin sighed.

There was a thick silence. Padme realized she had arrived in a time of loss. Anakin's injury seemed to hit home just how far Dooku had fallen. "You did him a mercy," Xanatos finally decided, shaking his head.

"If he was dark…Death was more merciful. All the same, Obi-wan…" he turned to the younger sternly. "What?" Obi-wan replied, eyes hidden behind his long bangs, with a nod at whatever he was tweaking.

Anakin cringed, but didn't move his hand. "I honestly didn't know how to tell you all. Besides, I was out cold for the duration of the battle," he told them. Anakin rolled his eyes pointedly.

"You were the one who threw me the saber before Dooku could_ impale_ me, you modest Gundark," he scolded. Obi-wan smiled. "And directly after that, I passed out. Though, the council has already agreed that we aren't going to mention that in our report to the Chancellor," he stated, with a wink at Padme.

"What? Why not?" Anakin demanded. "It's not heroic," Ahsoka piped in knowingly. "And overall not very dramatic either. The public wants swords screeching and death at doors, Anakin, not realism," Obi-wan reminded him. "That's true, Ani," Padme agreed, helpfully.

"Then what is my part going to be in this dramatic escapade? How does the public think I lose my arm?" her husband demanded. "You tripped over a pipe," Obi-wan explained. Xanatos and Ahsoka burst into raucous laughter that made Padme jump. Anakin spluttered unintelligibly. Qui-gon chuckled.

Obi-wan ignored them all. "What? No fair! That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard! What about you? What do _you_ do?" Anakin protested. "I am the valiant hero of the story. I resolve the conflict and save your bleeding, clumsy behind," Obi-wan said without the slightest hint of a smirk. Padme laughed as Anakin gawked at Obi-wan with wide eyes.

"You're serious," he stated disbelievingly. "I'm afraid so, my friend," Obi-wan nodded. "You passed out!" Anakin defended. "Yes, but again Anakin, the public doesn't care about what_ really_ happened. It's much more interesting this way," the older man assuaged.

"Can't I _help _you save the day?" Anakin whined. Obi-wan shook his head. "No," he responded apologetically, to the amusement of the others. "It would be too many people to remember. By the way, for the sake of all the feminists out there, we're changing your name to Ani Pinkflowersprinkle," he told him.

"Oh, I am _not_ marrying someone named Pinkflowersprinkle," Padme blurted as the others doubled over with laughter. "I am not going to be called Pinkflowersprinkle!" Anakin shouted forcefully.

"Purpleponysprinkle?" Obi-wan suggested, glancing up. His eyes were twinkling with teasing. His lips quirked at the corners. "Obi-wan!" Anakin hissed, at the realization of the joke on him, shoving his friend away roughly. Obi-wan backed away, laughing. Padme snorted.

She had not known the normally serious and stoic man could crack a joke! She realized that her nervousness had evaporated into the air.

She was at home here as if she had been living in this room with these people all her life. She wondered if Obi-wan had done this on purpose to put her at ease.

"That's it, master, get over here," Anakin growled, advancing threateningly at his friend with fingers wiggling. "No," Obi-wan dodged the attack, breathless with laughter. "No, Anakin. I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. Don't," he pleaded.

"You're going over the deck," Anakin decided, not halting in his advancement.

"Murder…is not…The…Jedi Way," Obi-wan gasped out as a last defense, before Anakin efficiently swopped him over his shoulder and started towards the deck. "An-Anakin," Obi-wan protested through his laughter, pounding Anakin's back weakly.

Padme swiped away a tear as Anakin headed out on the deck and dumped Obi-wan over the edge unceremoniously. She might have been terrified and disgruntled if she had not witnessed Obi-wan jump out of a five hundred story window a few weeks earlier. "There," Anakin said with cheer as he swiped his hands off as if he were done with a rather onerous task.

He walked back in, closing the door behind him firmly. "Now that he's out of the way, blasted man, everyone, I'd like you to meet my future wife, Padme Amidala," he introduced her at long last.

"Well, it's certainly an honor to _finally_ get introduced. I'm sure you know all of us by now," Xanatos retorted. Padme nodded.

"Yes," She squinted at the door suspiciously. "Shouldn't we_ lock_ the door, just in case he comes back up that way?" She asked. The others looked at the door for a moment, wonderingly, then broke into wide smiles of enthusiasm.

"Yep, I like her,"

"She's a Jedi alright,"

"When are two getting married?"

"It's about time Ani brought a good woman home,"

Padme smiled, blushing under the good-natured praise. Anakin beamed with pride. "Who wants tea?" Qui-gon inquired, boomingly. "I like tea," Padme offered. Qui-gon stared at her incredulously.

"You like_ tea_?" he gasped, as if she were a miracle of the force itself. "She's Qui-gon's new favorite," Kennor chuckled. "She replaced Obi-wan in two point five seconds. I think that's a record," Ahsoka observed neutrally

"I don't think Qui-gon's going to give your wife back, Ani," Xanatos told her husband knowingly as Qui-gon grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen to teach her all about tea. Padme followed willingly. She saw Anakin grinning proudly at her back as she left, and heard his bright voice reply: "I_ told_ her you guys would like her," she smiled.

_I guess so,_ she thought.


	2. Chapter two

Obi-wan returned two hours later. "Master! There you are, I was starting to think I'd killed you," Anakin greeted happily as Obi-wan stepped inside and hung his sopping cloak on the wrack beside the door gracefully.

Obi-wan cocked a brow at them. "And I see you're weeping with concern over my welfare," he drawled. "Totally," Anakin agreed from his spot next to Padme on the couch. "I suggested locking the door on you," Padme put in helpfully, snug beneath Anakin's strong arm.

"We just got done lamenting how _uncivilized_ the room had become without your presence," Xanatos added from the bar, leaning his elbows on the countertop.

"We were heartbroken," Qui-gon assured him, hovering beside the couch. "I was wondering who was going to help me study for the exams," Ahsoka spoke up from the floor, where she was lying on her stomach studying several holo-books.

"It took me approximately five minutes to forget your name," Kennor topped it off by blurting as he took a swig of his caf. Obi-wan did not seem at all offended by their remarks. "I see," he said mildly.

He stepped aside to allow others in the room. "I brought home the others," he announced as four others scampered in. "By the _force_, its raining cats, dogs, frogs, hogs and billa-bongs outside!" The woman announced cheerfully.

She was in her late forties, at most. Yet not even a streak of grey had permeated her dark auburn hair. Intelligent, hawk-like green eyes swept the room, when they landed on Padme; they softened.

"Sentara!" Kennor said joyfully, his face brightened as if he had just been delivered the most precious treasure in all the galaxies. Two children, one fifteen and the other twelve raced inside.

One had Kennor's lush blonde hair, tied into a bun behind her head, but the other had his mother's deep brown auburn locks, which curled in wet tangles around his forehead.

Padme wondered if they were force sensitive, and came up with the answer no when she saw no training sabers, or even the slight _aura _of power that most force sensitive's gave off.

The fourth figure was hunched and short. She recognized Grand Jedi master Yoda. "Come join us, lovely lady! Ani brought a girl home!" Xanatos called from his seat, grandly.

"And she isn't a tree," Obi-wan put in. "By the force, it's a_ miracle_!" Sentara gasped teasingly. "Hey!" Anakin squawked. Suddenly, Yoda hobbled over with finesse, gave Padme a formal dip of his head, which she returned, and promptly gave Anakin's shin a painful wallop with his walking stick.

_ "__Hey!"_ Anakin yowled again, holding his knee. Padme cringed at the loud crack which accompanied this statement from Anakin's knee. "What was that for?" Anakin pouted. "I didn't even do anything this time!" he protested, cringing as he rubbed his sore appendage.

"Perhaps you were sitting wrong," Ahsoka muttered under her breath, evidently biting back laughter at her master's expense. "Getting married you two are, and tell me _you did not_?" Yoda screeched. Padme relaxed, and had to laugh at the perfectly peeved look on Yoda's face. "I thought Obi-wan would have told everybody!" Anakin defended indignantly.

The aforementioned council member made his way into the kitchen and calmly began searching for food. "Obi-wan has a _life._ I don't have time to go about divesting to everyone all your business, Anakin," he told his former apprentice calmly. "Obi-wan, divesting my business _is _your life. You are a horrible gossiper. Don't pretend you aren't," Anakin retorted matter of factly. Obi-wan gave him a wide eyed 'who, me?' look before returning to his mission.

"If you three are quite finished, I'd like to know the name of my new sister-in-law," Sentara informed them imperiously, as she hung her sterile white coat on the rack to dry. "And we'd appreciate knowing our aunt's name too," one of the children, Dray, she assumed by his male gender, said. "Padme Amidala," Padme supplied before Anakin could.

"She fits right in," Xanatos said with content. "Well, welcome, Padme. Good to meet you," Sentara replied with a gracious smile and a dip of her head in Padme's direction. Padme smiled back. The two children, also with friendly smiles, jumped to the floor beside Ahsoka. With small groans of displeasure, they took out holo-books and began studying with intense concentration.

"Master Kenobi, since you're here, can you help me with this problem?" Ahsoka inquired from the floor. Obi-wan turned and peered at her work curiously. He wrinkled his nose. "Astro-navigation paths and gunship piloting instruction is for droids," he replied distastefully.

"And not only droids. But droids with loose wires. Like Artoo," Xanatos agreed. "Artoo does not have a loose wire!" Anakin threw his hands up in exasperation. "Then he has _eight _loose wires," Obi-wan corrected. He took out several boxes and the sound of pots clanking wafted across the room. "You're cooking?" Dray threw over his shoulder, curiously. "If I can find the right ingredients for my stew…"

"YOU'RE MAKING STEW!?"

Obi-wan took the shouting with remarkable poise. He cocked a brow at the stove top where he was working. "If I can find the right ingredients," he repeated serenely. "We might as well invite the entire Temple if you're cooking, master," Anakin said hungrily. "I take it he can cook well?" Padme deduced.

"Obi-wan doesn't _cook_. He creates heavenly materials," Sentara informed her matter of factly. "Can I help?" Kina-Bae wondered, eagerly. "You can make the cake," Obi-wan offered kindly.

"YOU'RE MAKING CAKE!?"

"Would you all stop shouting?" Obi-wan replied with a scowl in the assemblies' direction.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Padme laughed. Yoda shook his head at their silliness and rested against his gimmer stick. "Spread the word I will," he told them, before he hobbled out. "The door will be open!" Qui-gon called after him. "I'll get the batter!" Kina Bae announced as she pounced to her feet. "I got eggs!" Dray said. "I got the milk!" Ahsoka agreed.

"Alright, Anakin, you move and make room for the women. You'll get your time with her soon. I want to sit next to Padme," Sentara suddenly ordered Anakin, who raised his palms in a sign of peace.

Padme had yet to see any of them go against Sentara, She wondered if she would carry that much respect in the household anytime soon.

"Far be it from me to disobey you, Sentara. It gives me a reason to mess with Obi-wan, anyway," he said. And with a kiss to her cheek he relinquished his spot and headed into the kitchen. Sentara plopped down next to Padme with all the exhaustion of one who had done hard work, and was happy with the work done.

Padme looked down at her dress and smoothed the wrinkles out; suddenly shy. Sentara had no such scruples. She merely crossed her legs daintily and regarded Padme with kindness.

"I heard about the efforts you took as a young queen to save your people from the Trade Federation," she said, by way of starting the conversation. "I was impressed by your tenacity," she said. Padme nodded, not really wanting to talk about the battle of Naboo that she and a select group of prisoners had led. She was glad Valorum had stepped in when he had.

"Thank you," she breathed, a bit embarrassed to know that Sentara probably knew as much of her as she knew as little as her. Now she _really_ wished she would have asked Anakin more about his family members.

"But I'd prefer we not talk about that. I want you to get to know me as the person, not the queen," she explained, bluntly. Sentara leaned back and regarded her with content wisdom.

"I don't think they're that different of a person, my dear," she reflected softly. before Padme could seek clarification, however, Sentara continued. "So, has Anakin met _your_ parents yet?" She asked impishly.

Padme had to smile back. "Yes. My father was going to kill him at first, but after that moment was eased, I think my family started to like him more than me. He regaled them of his stories about all the missions he's been on. They're still a bit nervous about me being married into…" she looked around the room.

"Jedi," she finished, glancing sideways to see if the other woman would take offense. Sentara chuckled softly. "I remember when I took Kennor to meet my parents," she recounted fondly. "It wasn't my father, but mother, that was planning on butchering him. Daddy was just happy I found someone who had substantial ability to take care of me, even if the Jedi are all broke as the blazes," Padme laughed.

"So I've heard," she agreed magnanimously. "Kennor did everything he could to impress her. But she didn't care for him until the end," Sentara recounted, with a fond sigh. She leaned her head against a fist, staring lovingly at her husband, who was laughing at some shenanigans Padme suspected Anakin was pulling in the kitchen. "What did he do?" Padme asked.

"He told her to kriff off," Sentara replied absently. Padme's jaw dropped. If Anakin had _ever_ said such a thing to her mother…! "And that made her like him?" she almost screeched. Sentara gave alight shrug.

"Not really. She informed him that he was a…Well, that he was a lot of things. None of them very nice. They were nose to nose by this time, you see, so close I thought she might gauge his eyes out. It was hopeless. Then, after her rampage ended, the barve has the nerve to _smile_, just so," she demonstrated with a small, casual grin that would not have taken a calm person unawares.

"And say, quite clearly, 'gotcha,' to my mother," Padme eye the other woman dubiously. "He had been joking?" she asked, a bit worried about how extreme Kennor's jokes could be. Sentara shook her head.

"I don't believe so. Not in the slightest, really. He says now he was just nervous and needed something to say to cover up. He thought it was hopeless, too, but my mother need not know that. She thought it was hilarious. She's always loved a good joke, and even more so when it's on her," She chuckled softly.

"Of all the stars. That man got lucky," she breathed. Padme had to laugh at the odd story. "I'll say!" She agreed. Sentara smiled, her eyes doing a slow circle around the room. Padme followed her gaze into the kitchen.

"Anakin Skywalker, get _away _from that cake batter!" Obi-wan ordered, without turning, just as Anakin swiped a finger through the dark brown cream still in the bowl. Anakin, caught in the act, looked up with twinkling eyes. "Master!" Ahsoka scolded, laughing. Dray and Kina-Bae giggled as well.

"You have beautiful children," Padme said, a sudden longing making itself known deep within her heart. She wondered what she and Anakin's children might look like sometime in the future. Wondered what color their hair would be, and eyes. She hoped they looked like Anakin.

_No matter what they look like, they'll still be perfect. My perfect children,_ Padme thought. "Thank you," Sentara murmured, eyes taking on a faraway look as she gazed with unlimited love at her family.

"You know," Sentara said softly, furtively to Padme. "That old saying 'die without any regrets'? I never understood that until I met Kennor. It seemed to me that there would be _something,_ even if it was a tiny thing, you never would have a chance to do at the end of your life," Padme nodded in agreement. She had always thought so as well.

"There would always be a little mistake you regretted making and couldn't go back and fix. Always. But then I met Kennor, and the kids were born," she sighed, wistfully. "And now…Now, I still don't have everything I've wanted for myself…But I have everything I need, and I'm fine with that. I've done everything I needed to do with my life, and that fact will override any regret I may feel. You know what I mean?" She said. Padme gazed at Anakin thoughtfully, wondering if there would ever be a time she regretted the decision she was now making, to spend the rest of waking days at his side.

"Master, this is not_ fair_! Come on, give it back!" Ahsoka cried, trying in vain not to sound like she was on the verge of laughter as she reached imploringly for the jug of Shirrka milk Anakin held above his head teasingly.

Obi-wan, walking past with a glass pan of some spiced, raw meat inside held balanced in one hand, adroitly snatched the box from Anakin's hand with the force and handed it to Ahsoka. "Don't play around in the kitchen," he scolded mildly.

"Yes, master," Anakin and Ahsoka responded in unison, then grinned playfully at each other. Ahsoka, with exaggerated patience, walked off to add her own help to the cooking procedure.

Anakin chuckled softly and turned to take something from Obi-wan's hands, gesturing for him to take a break while he happily placed the cooking devices into the oven. Even from where she was at, Padme could hear him humming happily, a permanent smile plastered onto handsome features, and angular bones. Her heart melted at the childish ease in his eyes.

Padme remembered the pain that had echoed in the sweltering ship's bowels as he had wept for his tortured, dead mother. She remembered the anguish and fury that had shook his voice as he described the agony of turning away from the Sand People, close to the edge of murder, before he did something he would regret.

The same happy-go-lucky, content man she saw now had no prevalence at all to the same who had collapsed weeping into her arms. So soon after losing his mother, he had seemed already to have found his balance again.

He was a strong man. Stronger than anything a dark temptation might have to offer him. She was proud to be his future wife.

_There is something in the air in the Temple,_ Padme reflected._ Something that makes you feel as if everything's alright. That nothing can hurt you here. Like you are safe, always. Or maybe its just the family._ She smiled.

She suspected it was the present company, rather than the aura. She had learned from her days as queen that the denizens made a home, not the other way around. "Yeah," she sighed, grinning.

"Yeah. I know what you mean," she did. She did with all her heart and soul. If she had nothing but Anakin and a roof over her head, she would not mind at all. That would be all she felt she needed to face any obstacle in the universe.

Any at all. He wasn't just her husband, her soul mate, her love. He was her destiny. She looked up to see Sentara studying her face with a quiet contemplation. Padme endured her gaze passively, until a full-fledged smile split the other woman's face. She squeezed Padme's knee. "I see that you do," She replied softly.

Dray and Kina leaned against the counter, accepting the small mugs of steaming tea that Qui-gon sat before them. Ahsoka seated herself at the bar beside Xanatos, and called her studying materials to her hand with a nudge of the force. The two leaned over them, and Xanatos's face was kind as he helped her figure out the problems. Padme watched them, curious.

"You know something?' she remarked to Sentara. "I was terrified to come here, at first. Anakin thought it was the normal case of every future wife's fear of meeting the in laws for the first time. But I wasn't really nervous about that at all. These past few weeks," she smiled, a bit sheepishly.

"We haven't spoken much about family. It seems like we talked about everything but the most important things. I realized I didn't know a lot about the Jedi beside what everyone else knows. Anakin was the first one I ever really spoke too," Sentara nodded with understanding.

"Believe me, I didn't know much either when I came here," she assured her. Padme snorted. She was pretty sure she had known less. She hadn't even been up-to-date on any of the obnoxious _rumors _about Jedi before she met Anakin.

"I remember a Jedi was tasked to protect one of the other Senators at the Senate Building before reelections one year. She was just…_Elusive._ It seemed she was everywhere; and nowhere all the time. Whenever you'd turn, you'd see a flash of her standing there, but try and look harder, and suddenly she was gone, like a ghost. You'd find her standing in a corner or sitting at his side, but otherwise, she wore no expression, said little and smiled even less. I thought the Jedi must be very droll and stern lot. Probably one of those archaic groups from unenlightened times," she gestured around. "I never imagined_ this_," she admitted.

"And what is this?" Sentara inquired, without much threat, but mostly curiosity. Padme's eyes rested on Xanatos, who pulled teasingly at the padawan braid behind Ahsoka's Lekku to get her attention. Kennor now held Kina-Bae securely in his lap, and was braiding his daughter's short blonde hair into one golden plait with intense concentration.

"Ow! Dad, be careful!" Kina-Bae scolded when Kennor pulled too hard. "Force, your hair is thicker than your mother's! And that's saying something. So many knots, how's a father supposed to get them out? Master, hand me your saber, I've got shaving to do," he determined.

Kina-Bae shrieked and attempted to wiggle from her father's embrace, but his arm only locked around her waist, tickling her into willing submission. Qui-gon tossed his saber to his first apprentice without scruple, humor glinting in his eyes as he watched the father and daughter with fondness.

Anakin and Obi-wan were still in the kitchen, leaning against the stovetop. Obi-wan was inspecting Anakin's arm again, his hands gliding over the metal with an experienced and gentle touch while Anakin finished outlining the rest of the details of the battle with him.

The two friends were so achingly familiar and comfortable with one another Padme could already see plenty more afternoons of watching them do this. It was a happy image. "A family," she breathed, this being the only word she could think up that suitably matched the warm picture.

"Wait awhile," Sentara suggested. "And you'll see just how hotly a family like we can bicker! But you'll be fine. I'm glad Anakin finally found someone to love," Sentara informed her matter of factly.

"I think he was getting lonely. Tahl, Qui-gon's wife, died about four years back after nearly forty years of marriage. Kennor has the kids and me. Xanatos never fell in love with anyone, though he's passionate enough with anyone willing!" she harrumphed.

"But that's just the way he is. You can't tie him down or chain his heart. Then, Obi-wan's wife, Siri," Suddenly, Sentara's face grew grave. Padme snapped back to look at her. "_Obi-wan_ is married?" She gasped. Padme, for one, was still trying to figure out how Anakin got Obi-wan to smile more than once.

Sentara nodded, scowling. "Yes. He was. Siri Tachi was a golden Jedi beauty. And Obi-wan's childhood sweetheart. She died five years ago in a chemical explosion, three months after their vows. Obi-wan's never really gotten over it," she shook her head sadly.

"We all loved Siri. She was a brave woman. I think she would have liked you," she said. Padme blinked rapidly, shocked to in finding unbidden tears come to her eyes for the woman who had given her life in a dangerous occupation. "Anyway," Sentara looked down, as if trying to find something less painful to say was a chore.

"Anakin, I think, has always felt as if he's missing out on something important. He's so passionate and emotional, I knew he'd have to fall head over heels one day," she winked at Padme. "I'm just glad it was with the right person!" She laughed. Padme laughed with her. "Believe me, so am I!" She agreed.

Suddenly, a head peeked around the open door. "Qui? I heard Obi-wan was cooking?" a deep voice inquired. Qui-gon's face lit up at the sight of the visitor. "Mace! Yes, come in my friend. Don't stand out there like a stranger," he invited enthusiastically, waving a hand inside.

With a nod, the imposing, sang-froid specter of Jedi Master Mace Windu moved into the room with the fluidness of a shadow. His dark eyes swept the room sharply, mouth set into a grim and unchanging line of stubbornness.

Padme recoiled from the hard, fierce gaze. Sentara squeezed her knee, smiling graciously. "Master Windu," she greeted amiably. "We have a guest. Padme Amidala," it seemed announcements and introductions were her job. Padme gave him a stiff nod.

Mace returned the gesture, his face suddenly flashing a quick, almost shy smile before returning to its expression of bland impenetrability. He folded his hands folded behind his back.

The large man looked to Anakin, critically. "I assume she's with you?" he asked. Anakin smiled and nodded. "My wife," he chirped happily, giving Padme a brilliant, proud grin that rivaled the twin suns of Tatooine.

"_Wife_?" A loud, sudden voice cried. Out of the blue another woman, this one just as tall and imposing as the man before, but undeniably more cheerful looking, entered the room. Padme was surprised at the difference between the two.

Where Mace was stern, this woman seemed easygoing. Where he marched, she waltzed. Where he frowned, she smiled. Where he observed, she estimated. Where he was tall and dark, she was tall and of light complexion. Her hair, shaded a deep brown, flowed down her back in straight waterfalls of luxurious plains.

Her chestnut eyes searched the room with a much gentler gaze than her companions, and she gave Padme a polite smile. Padme returned the gesture, curious as to whom this person was.

"Tilda! Its been far too long!" Sentara cried as she stood to greet the other woman with arms outstretched. "Oh, darling! Hasn't it just?" Tilda cried with great enthusiasm, booming where Mace was quiet.

She hugged Sentara warmly, and then looked to where Padme was sitting. "Wife?" she repeated, looking between Padme and Anakin. "Marriage? Finally? She's not a tree?" She gasped. Padme giggled at Anakin's exasperated expression.

"I am not Qui-gon!" Anakin defended, throwing his hands up. "Bringing home a tree is a perfectly respectable thing to do, Anakin. I'm sure any tree would be delighted to have you," Qui-gon informed him firmly.

Mace snorted as he made his way to the side of his friend, and the two gripped forearms, eyes locking in a moment of intimate silence. Padme could tell these two were as close as Anakin and Obi-wan were.

Mace crossed his arms, one hand sitting almost protectively on Qui-gon's, though he shook his head. "I still deny any association with you to people if they bring that up. So far as the universe knows, you're that crazy plant guy who was always saving kittens from gutters and damsels from castles," he said.

Qui-gon grinned at the other man, eyes twinkling. "And you, my friend, were there right along with me!" he pointed out. Mace gave a small half shrug, taking great pains not to look down at Qui-gon's glowing smile, it seemed. "Only to keep_ you_ out of trouble," he replied.

"It isn't an easy task. Am I right, boys?" he called for support from the former apprentices. "Are you kidding? If anything was easy with Qui-gon, it was easy to lose patience with his antics!" Kennor snorted, having finally tackled the mess that was his daughter's hair.

"Do you know how many times he got me captured while he saved a kriffing cat?" Xanatos added, barking out a laugh. "Not to mention all the times I had to convince the Council not to expel him for disobedience, rashness, and disrespect for any law that didn't concede to his opinion," Obi-wan called over.

"Be nice to grandpa Qui-gon!" Dray defended indignantly. "Yeah, he's the best!" His sister put in. Qui-gon gave them a sparkling grin. "As usual, I have my _faithful _followers. What say you, Anakin? Your brothers are now traitors and to be shunned until further notice," he scoffed dictatorially.

The thenceforth shunned brothers shared a glance of laughter, not at all disturbed. Anakin pretended to give the question grave thought. "Well, you _did_ save me from a life of slavery on Tatooine," he considered, rubbing his jaw.

"Yes," Qui-gon agreed with a look shot at the three other's that said clearly_ 'in your face, you treacherous barves'. _

"Then again, you also lent my room out to three homeless people, who set it on fire,"

"They didn't mean too!"

"And destroyed all the droids I was working on,"

"Oh, you rebuilt Threepio. He wasn't so terribly melted,"

"And Yoda blamed me for it,"

"He blamed you for everything. One more thing made not a wit of difference,"

"So I had to do kitchen duty for four months and couldn't leave the temple,

"Sometimes doing the right thing isn't easy,"

"And I never did move back into that room,"

"Obi-wan was lonely anyway."

Tilda laughed abruptly, as the Anakin gave the conversation a close, grinning as he shook his head. "I give up," he said. "And another challenger has been defeated," Qui-gon concluded to the children, who cheered laughingly at the victory of their surrogate grandfather.

Mace chuckled softly, eyes lighting into liquid warmth as he squeezed Qui-gon's shoulder. "Yan?" he asked softly. Padme turned away from the conversation as Qui-gon's face dropped.

"Its nice to meet you," she finally greeted Tilda, who took her hand and shook it vigorously. "Oh, how rude of me! Forgive me sweetie, I get caught up in my fantasies every once in awhile! Along with these here knuckleheads!" Shouts of disagreement rose from aforementioned knuckleheads.

"I'm Tilda. And that horrible wreckage of husband over there is Mace. Once he gets used to you, he'll start smiling every two hours or so," she teased. "Three hours," a gruff voice corrected. Padme looked down to see a small, green skinned creature wiggle her way into the circle.

"Master Yaddle!" Tilda greeted with utmost respect. Yaddle, leaning heavily on her cane, gave a small smile to Tilda and Sentara, eyes racking them over as if she were searching their souls. When her eyes landed on Padme, the emerald orbs widened. "Ah! New you are, I see! A wife for young Skywalker, hmm," she nodded approvingly. "Very good," she decided.

Padme had no clue whether this was a compliment to her or to Anakin, so she only smiled and muttered a sincere thank you. All at once, a deluge of warm smiles and heartfelt congratulations started pouring into the small chambers, so many that Padme's head swam with the genuine kindness she felt radiating.

Despite the large number of inhabitants suddenly flocking into the tight space, the noise level stayed at a reasonable, disciplined pitch. Padme was surprised. Usually when there were this many people in one place the noise level could rise to head-pounding proportions.

Not all of the women or men who approached her or joined the circle were Jedi. Padme recognized those without lightsabers make their way into the ever-growing population.

"Hey! Anakin!" A new voice whooped, over the fray of people still streaming into the open door. The deck doors were opened, and Padme felt a draft of chilly air tingle up her arms. She inhaled deeply, a slight nip in her lungs. It felt good. The air smelled of the baking things and boiling food as people waded to see what was for dinner.

"I heard you were getting married and you didn't_ tell_ me!" Padme heard rather than saw Anakin laugh.

"Ferus! It's good to see you! Darra, Tru, there you guys are! I've been looking for you!" She heard him cry. She wondered who had come to him, and if he were getting just as flocked as she was. "Hey, Kenobi! When were you planning on saying hi to us?" A booming voice inquired as he pushed his way through the crowd to the kitchen.

"For you, Quin-lan, I was never planning on saying hello. Garen, it crossed my mind about once, and for you Bant…You occupied my mind for about ten minutes," Obi-wan teased back. "Barve!" was the combined accusation from three people.

"Come on. Lesson number one on being a woman of the house of Jinn," Sentara whispered against Padme's ear as she grabbed her arm.

"Greet all the guests," she said. Padme nodded, noticing the first rule of being a good hostess. Happily, confidently, she let Sentara lead her through the crowd, wading in and out of people of all species.

After awhile, Padme found she was having increasing fun. It wasn't like hosting a political ball or meeting. This room was _real; _these people_ cared _and were full of quiet, heartfelt congratulations and well wishes.

She did not have to be on guard for any blasters concealed beneath innocent robes or for the glint of trickery in someone's eyes. Upon seeing that Padme could survive on her own, Sentara faded into the crowd with a leisurely smile.

"Padme," at length, she even caught up with Anakin, right in the middle of Padme having a conversation with Bant about the time Anakin had caught mex-pox as a twelve year old and had forced the healers to tie him to a chair to keep him inside of his medical wardroom.

Padme turned, chortling, to see her husband dragging three others behind him. He gave her a lopsided grin. "I see you're becoming acquainted with everyone. Thank goodness Ahsoka is preoccupied with Barriss and Xanatos with Syfo-Dyas, or they'd be over here adding to the list of lies I'm sure Bant is filling your head with," he gave the Mon Calamari a stern glare. Bant only threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Ani! You're all grown up now and marrying people! I remember when you were just a cute little boy who couldn't stand to get near water. We had to throw you butt naked in the artificial river to get you used to it!" she cried tearfully. Anakin patted her shoulders, cheeks turning a ruddy shade of red.

"You had to_ what_?" Choked one of the people Anakin had dragged over.

"Hey, Bant…?"

"And you were so cute and your cheeks were all chubby…"

"Uh, er, Bant…"

"And then when you first got sick and tried to eat your snot rags so you could still go on missions,"

"_Bant_…!"

"Oh, Ani, you remember that time I told you the ways to make your own water in a desert situation, and you got so scared you started drinking out of the toilet?"

"Bant!"

"What about the time you lost a bet and had to eat one of Yoda's toenails, but it got stuck in your throat so I had to…"

"BANT!" Anakin cried explosively, eyes flicking to Padme in panic. Padme was doubled over, laughing with tears in her eyes, along with the three people Anakin had dragged over.

"Force above, what is going on over here?" Obi-wan asked worriedly as he appeared out of the crowd; with two men behind him as if stone bodyguards. Though they both towered over the short man, Padme had the feeling that Obi-wan was still considered leader.

"Oh, Obi!" Bant clasped her hands together and regarded him with wide, tear- filled eyes. "He's all grown up now!" She wailed. "He's twenty-four, Bant, he's been grown up for awhile," Obi-wan pointed out, puzzled. "But isn't it still sad?" Bant inquired. Obi-wan cocked a contemplative eyebrow at Anakin, seeming to weigh something in his mind, then shrugged.

"From a certain point of view, I suppose. But not if it gets him to move out," he finally conceded. "You haven't moved out of Obi-wan's quarters yet?" the woman Anakin had brought over demanded. Her husband gave a shrug.

"I have, but I don't really spend any time at my own quarters. Ahsoka and I usually just stay with Obi-wan when we're at home. And me and Obi-wan get sent everywhere together anyway. He's stuck with me and he knows it," he replied.

"You should have grabbed a paddle and drove him from your quarters years ago," the man on the right behind Obi-wan remarked.

"Preferably in the middle of the night, when he was in nothing but his underwear," the man on the left snorted. "And when we were around to take holo-pics," another added. "Okay, okay! I think you all have embarrassed me enough for the moment!" Anakin interrupted impatiently, waving his arms to get their attention.

_ "__Anyway,"_ he shot a challenging glance around, daring them to interrupt. "Padme, these are my old friends, Ferus, Tru and Darra. We basically grew up as the trio who never did anything right. And those two are Obi-wan's old friends, Garen and Quin-lan. Everyone, this is Padme," he introduced.

Padme, who had already been aware of these people from Anakin's stories, flashed a bright grin of happiness. "I still can't believe he's getting _married_," Bant sniffled. Obi-wan put an arm around her shoulders. "I'll drag him into the med -ward with an over exaggerated bruise or bump or something so that you can still treat him, Bant," he promised.

"And I will act as puerile and petulant as possible," Anakin agreed soothingly. "Oh, it won't be the same!" Bant said, though she seemed a bit more mollified. "Sure it will. The only difference is that I'll be helping you tie him down," Padme said, comfortingly. Bant gave her a grateful grin, and approval radiated from the others.

"Well, now that that's settled, I sense that dinner is nearly done. I do hope it's alright," Obi-wan muttered busily. "It's going to be_ awesome_," Anakin assured him. Obi-wan gave Anakin a look that said he highly doubted it, but he nonetheless turned away an lead the way into the crowd, Garen and Quin-lan following.

Bant trailed them, now at ease with the galaxy. Anakin and Padme exchanged smiles before turning away to greet the rest of their guests.

**_Later:_**

Anakin escorted her back to the Senate Building, late into the night and stomach full with delicious food. Padme sat next to him in the speeder, leaning back in her seat with a slight smile on her face. Rain pelted the protective covering of the speeder, a steady river down pouring the sides of the windows. Padme was glad to be rid of the unpleasant fumes of Courascant's travel lanes.

Millions of speeders flashed past them in a blur of lights. Down below, a lava bed of the ground levels shops and bars flowed in an endless rhythm. The very air was illuminated.

The dark was pushed away. Padme, despite the blinding lights and chill, was feeling comfortably euphoric. Her heart felt as light as if she had no concerns in the world.

"Heavenly materials indeed," she muttered. Anakin, in the pilots sat next to her, chuckled. "Told ya," he chirped. "So, how was it angel? Did you get along with everyone?" He asked. Padme snorted.

"You know very well I did, Ani. Sentara showed me all the ropes of my new profession of being a wife of a Jedi," Anakin mumbled something about always being able to count on Sentara.

"I think she's going to be my new best friend, and Tilda will add shine to the day, I'm sure. Goodness knows how _she_ stays quiet," she snickered, thinking of her humorous and cheerful friend. "That's Tilda. You ought to see her fight sometime. There's nothing funny or cheerful about _that,"_ he snorted.

Padme could imagine. "Well," she replied mildly. "I got through the night, at least. I never got the chance to discuss wedding plans with Sentara though, or my mother to think about it," she said. Anakin glanced at her in surprise.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Padme. Tomorrow we still have to go before the Council," he stated. Padme blinked at him, surprised. "The Council? Whatever in the galaxy for?" She asked.

Anakin's cringed guiltily. "Oh, I never told you that, did I? Another subject we never got to," he muttered. "What?" Padme demanded, feeling nervous all over again. "Well, it is tradition…Or, _law,_ really, that every Jedi that wants to marry, whether they're marrying another force user or not, has to come before the Council to get scanned," he explained.

"Scanned?" she repeated doubtfully, wondering if this included machines. "Not scanned as in machines whirring, angel," Anakin chuckled, apparently having known what she was thinking.

"Scanned with the force. Since the Council is, in Obi-wan's words, the guiders, leaders and protectors of the Order, they have to make sure that we actually love each other. There are tons of people out there that would try to marry into the Jedi with malicious intent. So the Council brings all couples before them before they get married and, in a way, search for any signs of darkness, doubt or even falseness in either of us. If they find nothing, we have their blessing. If they find any doubt or any signs of darkness in our hearts, then that would be a no," he said.

Padme gawked at him. "But that's not fair!" She squawked. "What gives them the right to decide whether we love one another or not? Who are they to even try to understand what's in our hearts?" She demanded, aghast.

"Hey, I don't particularly agree with it either, but it's the only way we're getting married if I want to stay a Jedi. So far as anyone knows, the Council has never gotten it wrong, and I know they take it seriously," he tried to reassure her, though she heard the same distaste in his voice.

"What if they do get it wrong?" Padme asked. Anakin shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm marrying you with or without the Council's blessing. With or without the Jedi, if need be," he determined. Padme's heart clenched with a sudden spike of dread.

"Ani," she said softly. "I can't let you do that. The Jedi are your family. You'd miss them every day for the rest of your life. I won't let you throw away those you love for me," she told him softly, a sudden fear creeping into her heart. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

It was all she wanted, all she wished to do with her life. Padme was not sure what she would do if that chance were forsaken her.

"Padme," Anakin's soft voice made her look his way, and she saw he was staring at her with dark azure eyes, seriousness residing in the pupils where his voice was gentle. "If I leave, I may miss my family being in my life…But if I'm not with you, then my life has no meaning. All I want now is you. Everything else is second. I have no doubts. Do you understand?"

Padme swallowed past the lump in her throat, tears filling her eyes. Quickly, she nodded and turned away, unable to speak. _He would give everything away for me, out of love for me,_ Padme realized. If that was not true love and light, then Padme didn't know what was.

"We'll be fine," she said at length, not sure which of them she was trying to assure. "I mean, the Council isn't stupid, right?" it was more of a statement than a question. Anakin nodded. "And Obi-wan will be there," he added. Padme felt a tad relieved at that fact. "He's on the Council?" she asked. Anakin beamed, seemingly happier to talk about this subject.

"The youngest person ever to be elected," he told her proudly. "And it's only right, too, he deserves it. He brought Yoda and made dinner tonight so that the Council members could get a feel for you before they inspect us tomorrow. The Council, including Obi-wan, are all naturally suspicious of politicians. I'm glad they got to know you first. Now they see you as a person, not a politician," he remarked.

Padme let out a breath of relief. "And here I thought all of that was just a coincidence," she said. Anakin chortled. "Jedi don't believe in coincidence," he told her, matter of factly.

"And with Obi-wan, _nothing_ he does is ever without purpose. I doubt anyone else saw what he was doing. They probably thought he was just helping make you welcome, but he can't fool me," Anakin sighed deeply. "He's a good man," he mumbled, as if to himself.

"Yeah," Padme leaned back, the euphoric feeling that had inhabited her the night starting to sink back into her bones. She was getting _married_. "Hey, Ani," she piped up a few minutes later when the senate Building came into view. "Hmm?" Anakin hummed, eyes alight with happiness.

"Why didn't Qui-gon just get prosthetic legs?" She asked. Anakin scowled thoughtfully. "You know, none of us know. He always said it was because of his joints, and how they were already messed up beyond repair anyway…But somehow, I think its for another reason. I can't put my finger on it. For all his honesty, he's still pretty mysterious," he admitted.

Padme thought a few moments, pondering any logical-or illogical, with Qui-gon-reason for not wanting to walk himself. Before she could think too deeply on it however, Anakin pulled up to her deck at the Senate Building. Padme grinned. "Couldn't have landed at the front door?" She teased as the hatch above them opened.

"Where's the fun in that?" Anakin replied heartily. he didn't seem to pay heed to the rain. "You're going to get caught by the police droids, Ani," Padme told him as he stood to grab her hand and ease her back unto the slippery deck.

"Let them try," Anakin dared. Padme shook her head at him, without any disapproval at all, and placed her feet on the deck's smooth floor. "Until tomorrow, my love?" Padme asked, watching him plop back down into his seat.

He looked up and the grin he flashed made her heart skip a beat. It seemed as if all the stars and suns and planets light rested on his face when he smiled. Every type of joy that could be found was in his eyes when he looked at her.

He looked like the son of light itself.

"Until tomorrow, Padme!" he called, and then he was just another speeder amidst the throng…One with police droids chasing after him as he dodged and ducked through the traffic lanes, elegant as a sintering dragonfly.

Padme laughed and turned back to her suite to get a good nights' rest.


	3. Chapter three

"What do you think, Artoo? The blue or the purple?" Padme asked the small droid who had been tasked with keeping an eye on her. Artoo let out a series of whistle that Padme had come to understand over the weeks spent with him.

"Oh, no, Artoo! The purple would look dreadful! Try the silver, mi'lady," Threepio broke in as he wobbled in from the adjacent room with as much debonair as a droid might contain.

Padme chuckled softly and shook her head. In truth, she hadn't been planning on wearing either of the necklaces today, per se.

Neither of them would go with the outfit anyway. She had been planning ahead for her wedding, wondering what her dress might look like and what accessories she could wear with it.

"The silver is lovely Threepio," she responded, in a particularly good mood that day. Anakin should be arriving soon enough to retrieve her so that they could stand before the Council and announce their love.

The anxiety Padme had felt the night before was crushed beneath resolute optimism she had forced herself to adopt before she fell asleep the night before. She would not worry about 'what ifs' these days, not before one of the happiest days of her life. If the council said no, then they could go to the hells with her blessing.

If they said yes, then she would make sure and perfume their invitations to the wedding with great gratitude. "But I do like the blue…Never mind, we have some time left to decide," she told them nonchalantly, waving the hands away as she plated her hair into a single plait behind her head.

Dresses aside, thank goodness, she was back in her regular, more comfortable clothes that consisted of a maroon jacket, brown leggings and a mauve shirt.

"But mi'lady…!" Threepio protested at the same time as Artoo let out a censorious whistle at her statement. Padme heard the sound of someone knock at the door. She smiled; he was actually on time today.

"My lady," Typho appeared in the doorway, with a slight bow at the waist. His scowl of displeasure told her who had arrived. Anakin, true to his nature, pushed past Typho into the room, gorgeous as usual in his fit, neat Jedi tunics. Close on his heels was Asoka Tano.

"Good morning, angel," he chirped, with a gentle kiss. "Good morning," Padme replied, squeezing Ahsoka's shoulder as she grinned at her husband. "Are you ready?" Anakin asked. Padme gave a half shrug. She refused to be nervous. "This is where the fun begins," she replied, with a glance in Ahsoka's direction.

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "Tell me about it, I haven't seen him this tense since we fell into that nest of Gundarks," she recounted, jerking her head toward her mentor. "Um, excuse me?_ You_ fell into that mess, Snips, and _I_ rescued you, remember?" Anakin quipped, crossing his arms.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes," she answered with a low chuckle. Anakin narrowed his eyes at her, suspicious of her demureness, but eventually shrugged. "Let's get this show on the road," he suggested.

"Are you parked out on my deck again?" Padme wondered with a nod. "No, he got busted by the police last night for reckless piloting and unlawful parking… He's lucky he made up a valid excuse to avoid word getting to the council," Ahsoka piped in knowingly.

"Hey, I just stopped a war not even a week ago. You'd think that droid would have shown just a bit more respect. And you guys think Artoo has a loose wire. At least he understands what a _hero _is," Anakin sniffed. Padme heard Typho let out a long sigh at Anakin's opinions and giggled.

"So you actually parked in a parking space this time?" she asked. Anakin chuckled softly. "A parking space? I haven't used one of those since I was ten. Of course not. I parked on the roof," he answered.

"How are we supposed to get on the roof?" Padme demanded. "That's what I said," Ahsoka agreed. "Cable launchers," Anakin gave them an odd look, as if they were the ones who were crazy for missing the obvious.

Padme put her hand on her hips. "So let me get this straight," she began. "We're supposed to hike our way to the roof on a steep dome shape using cable launchers…because you didn't want to use a parking space?" She asked. Anakin opened his mouth, but before he could say word, Ahsoka spoke up.

"Actually, we have to hike our way to the roof on a steep dome shape because he has issues with authority," she corrected.

"Ah," Padme nodded with understanding. "That makes perfect sense, yes," after all this was Anakin Skywalker they were talking about. "Doesn't it just?" Anakin happily chirped as he walked past Captain Typho, who looked as if he were going to have a stroke any moment now.

"But…But…But…Padme…" he spluttered. "Not to worry, Captain, I won't be gone long! You can play Sabbacc with Threepio until I return!" she called over her shoulder hurriedly, pretending not to know what his real problem was.

"But…!"

They closed the door.

* * *

"Ahsoka, did you pass your mid-term?" Padme wondered as they walked through the halls of the quiet Temple.

Sunlight filtered in through the wide windows on their left, warming the halls and sending warm breezes through the open door. Padme wondered how in the galaxy this peaceful place existed on Courascant.

"With flying colors," Ahsoka replied neutrally. "That's my girl," Anakin proudly boasted. Padme smiled ahead. "Speaking of which, Ani, you never told me how you met your Padawan here," she reminded him.

"I didn't?" Anakin echoed, sounding surprised. "He didn't?" Ahsoka asked, also with surprise though hurt also leaked into her tone. Padme hurried to fix her mistake. "Oh, he talked about you plenty, just never said how you two met," she assured the disgruntled youth. "Well, it was quite an adventure. Maybe gramps here can't remember all the details," Ahsoka teased, mollified.

"It was all Qui-gon's fault," Anakin remembered fondly, choosing to ignore his apprentice's statement. "You see, it was during the battle of Christophsis two years ago. The Trade Federation had decided to launch an attack on the planet, just like they did for Naboo, because the monarch could not pay the over sized taxes," _why aren't I surprised?_ Padme thought.

The Trade Federation was a corporation of greedy. Manipulative money- crooks who wore expensive clothes. Pests, the whole lot of em'.

"Me and Obi-wan were dispatched, _covertly_, to send the droid army packing," Anakin began, and from the way his face lit up and his tone lightened, Padme could tell he had recounted this story many times before, and each with the same enthusiasm as the first time.

"But within a few days, despite the fact that the small rebel militia fought valiantly, we ran out of relief supplies. Now, what I hadn't known was that Qui-gon, Yoda and Obi-wan had been conspiring against me for awhile. I used to not want a Padawan," he explained, laying hand on Ahsoka's shoulder when he said 'used.'

"He thought an apprentice would 'cramp his style.' As if he had one," Ahsoka put in helpfully.

Anakin cast her an impish glance that promised later retribution for that comment. "Whatever, Snips. So anyway, I made my opinions on having an apprentice well known. It's not often a Knight won't get a Padawan, and if they don't want one then the Council won't leave them alone until they get one, but Council pressure doesn't exactly work on me," Padme could imagine.

"Qui-gon knew my views, and they amused him. After Xanatos, he hadn't wanted another apprentice either. But the Council had sort of shoved Obi-wan up his nose, and I don't think he regrets it seeing as how I think he likes Obi-wan better than the rest of us. Qui-gon didn't want me to miss out a chance that might change my life, so he and Yoda went to the scheme king: Obi-wan," Ahsoka laughed.

"I'm going to tell him you called him that master," she warned. "Go ahead, he knows what he is," Anakin chuckled in response, not at all fazed.

"That underhanded, crafty Gundark came up with a plan. When we called in for more relief supplies on Christophsis, the Council sent it…Along with Ahsoka," he looked over his shoulder at the young woman affectionately.

"I was the hero he needed in his unstable life," Ahsoka assured Padme. "You give me a lot of headaches for being my hero," Anakin informed her with a dubious snort. "No pain, no gain master," Ahsoka laughed.

"I thought Ahsoka was supposed to be Obi-wan's new Padawan. He had been talking about getting a new one to erase the horrible memories of my apprenticeship from his poor mind," Anakin flashed a grin.

"But Yoda had told Ahsoka that she was supposed to be _my_ Padawan. Neither of us were aware that we were being tricked. While we were getting things 'sorted out ', she went with me anyway and the battle was on. We defeated the droid army, and rescued the people of Christophsis," he exclaimed boldly.

"By the end of all that, he had taught me so much and we had become such a great team that he accepted me as his apprentice," Ahsoka summed up.

"Neither Qui-gon nor Obi-wan will admit to setting us up. And Yoda just stares at us as if he can't remember our names all of a sudden when we try to get him to admit it," Anakin said.

Padme giggled. "Alls well that ends well," she guessed. "True enough. Despite my initial thoughts on the subject, I wouldn't trade Ahsoka for anything, not even for my un-cramped style back," Anakin joked, slinging an arm around his apprentice's shoulders in a caring half hug.

"Likewise, master…Even if you never had any style for me to cramp," Ahsoka quipped. "I did too!" Anakin argued.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did too!"

"I did NOT!" Padme laughed at the sudden reversal of beliefs. Anakin, blinking confusedly, glared at Ahsoka. "Wait a minute…" he growled, seeing her biting back laughter. "Ahsoka, get back here!" She dodged out of the way of his grasp before he could catch her.

"Wow, look at the time, cramp master! You two should be hurrying, the Council awaits! Tell me what they say!" With that speedily said, she sped down the hall the other way before Anakin could exact his revenge. He watched her go, glowering.

Suddenly, his face split into a smile and he snickered. "Oh…I'll get her for it later. She gets it from me anyway," he grumbled. "I can tell she does," Padme agreed amusedly. Anakin shook his head and put an arm around her shoulders.

"We should get going," he stated. Padme nodded and let herself bask in the silence of the intimate moment, feeling the heavy warmth his arms had on her shoulders, making her feel safe and loved.

"I was wondering yesterday, Ani," Padme suddenly said. The story of Anakin and Ahsoka had inspired her, and reminded her. "What about the children born here that aren't force sensitive? Like Dray and Kina-Bae? What do they do?" she asked. "Oh, them?" Anakin yawned.

"They're raised and trained here alongside the Jedi, Padme. They get the exact same education, and are taught their own self-defense fighting techniques. Not like the ones we use, because Jedi fighting styles revolve around our sabers, but still techniques. Except for force manipulation and lightsaber skills, they learn the same things as Jedi children," that explained why Dray and Kina-Bae had been studying also for the mid-terms.

"Most of them stay here when they grow up. The Council sends them on the less dangerous assignments. Mostly they do all the relief missions, medical ventures, and knowledge gathering for The Archives. The ones who aren't sent on missions work as pilots or cooks or care takers here in the Temple," he explained. Padme wrinkled her nose.

"Sounds like they almost _serve _the Jedi," she observed. Anakin nodded. "From a certain point of view," he agreed. "And I used to think so when I first got here, but those who do stay here to work at home or on the field, stay by choice. No one is forced or even overly encouraged to stay here. And it isn't as if its indentured servitude, they live here with us, too, without any worries about taxes, bills or where their next meal is coming from. And they get to be with the people they were raised with," Padme nodded, thinking.

"So wouldn't that mean that eventually everyone just intermarries?" She wondered curiously. Anakin shrugged.

"Not really. New people are always being brought in. We've had to expand on The Temple three times in the last year because there are so many. The Council is starting to think about moving The Temple off Courascant altogether," he said.

Padme nodded. She had heard that rumor. "Where will we go?" She asked. Anakin laughed softly. "_We?"_ he asked teasingly. Padme had to smile in return.

"Hey, we're all family aren't we?" She asked as they came upon the Council door. Anakin stared at it as if he expected a pit of vipers waited beyond to devour them whole. "We're about to see," Anakin sighed. Padme nodded, about to go in.

Anakin grabbed her arm before she could. "Padme, before we do this-go in there I mean- you know that I love you, right? No doubts?" she looked up into his deep blue eyes. Little pieces of the sky that had been overwhelmed with loyalty and love, then placed delicately into his eyes.

Gently, her finger traced his lips. "None at all. Do you have any doubt?" She asked. Anakin smiled and took her hand, kissing her fingers. "None," he agreed.

"Well, then we will be fine. Anything I should know now?" She asked. Anakin thought a moment. Finally, he hesitantly let an answer roll from his tongue. "If they know something you didn't think they knew-don't freak out. The Council shares knowledge and wisdom through the force at all times. They know everything," he advised, sure of the Council's knowledge.

"Wonderful," Padme groaned sarcastically. Nervousness itched beneath her collar. She swallowed past its rising tide in her throat. "So what are they going to do, tell me my shoe size?" She tried to say lightly. "They're more likely to know whether your grandfather wears boxers or briefs," Anakin reflected gravely. "Why in the _kriffing hells_…?"

"I don't know. Just don't let it get to you. It throws people off," he instructed. Padme shook her head, feeling twinge of doubt that she quickly stuffed away.

She inhaled deeply. She was _Padme Amidala_, Senator in the Galactic Senate for the Republic. She had spoken against thousands of crime lords and money thieves. She could _do_ this.

"Okay, I'm ready," she breathed. Immediately, the smell of sweet oranges and vanilla caught her attention, that and the slight buzz that seemed to permeate the air. The same electric dance she had felt across her skin whenever Anakin used the force while he was close to her.

She assumed that it was strong in this room. Anakin nodded and waved open the door. Inside the large room sat twelve chairs all turned towards the middle. The Jedi's insignia was painted in exquisite array of tiles upon the floor.

It was almost dizzying to look down and see. Behind them, the grand windows let in light from the outside, illuminating the room. The dust particles danced in the air, golden snowflakes settling wherever they willed. Buildings and speeders raced past the windows, another giddy display.

Padme felt as if she were the ruler of the universe, staring out at the wide expanse of city shown through the clear glass. She couldn't imagine spending too much time up here.

In the chair directly across, Jedi Master Yoda was hunched in his seat, hands folded neatly on his cane. To his right sat Windu, and to the left Yaddle. Obi-wan winked at them from the left of Master Mundi.

There was an aura of palpable authority in the room, if not compassion. The multi-species inhabitants of the room sat straight and proud in their chairs. The eyes staring at her and Anakin varied from stern to curious to amused to serious depending on the master.

She noted absently how they all wore Lightsabers. This was a _Jedi_ Council, then. Her thought seemed to illicit small smiles amongst the amused eyes. Padme had the distinct feeling that her thoughts was being broadcasted.

She also had a feeling of…_Oneness_, from those before her. They had all seemed like individuals the night before when she had met them. Now, it was as if she were being stared at by different eyes of one huge person.

They_ breathed_ in unison, their eyes flicked in unison and they sat in very much the same way. Had she not been staring at them, and the room had been dark, Padme was sure she would have only assumed there was only one person there. She gazed at the twelve figures before her, slightly awed and even more curious.

Yoda's eyes twinkled as he leaned forward. "Welcome you, we do, to the Council chambers, Senator," he wheezed, using her formal title. Padme, knowing that the use of it was as much to remind her that she wasn't married _yet_ as to the sake of politeness, nodded.

"You come of your own free-will, hmm?" As if Anakin could drag her anywhere she didn't wish to go without a supreme fight on his hands. "Yes," she answered merely, schooling her face into impassivity. "And you two asking for our permission to marry?" Mace then wondered, his deep voice echoing across the room like the growl of an Akuul.

"Yes, master," Anakin spoke up, chin set high. Yoda kept his eyes locked unto Padme, as if Anakin weren't even there. "Know, you do, what we seek?" he asked. Padme hesitated. "I think so," she replied cautiously.

"I know you're looking for the _truth,_ though I have no idea how you mean to go about finding it out. Half of me thinks you plan to sacrifice me in the basement somewhere," she admitted.

"We only do that to normal politicians," Master Shaak Ti explained, dead-pan. Padme nodded, not allowing her amusement to show on her face. "Ah…I was wondering what happened to Senator Palpatine last year. Good job. He was a barve," she congratulated.

This statement startled a few chuckles from the assembly. Anakin cast her an incredulous glance. Padme had the feeling not many people dared joke around with the Council. "They're perfect for each other," she heard Master Tinn mumble with amusement to the person next to him.

"We concur," Mace replied mildly. "All the same, we're merely going to perform a little… Ceremony," he glanced at the others. Padme felt fear niggle at her. "Don' worry," Master Shaak Ti's soothing voice assured her hurriedly. "It will not hurt. And we aren't going to flip through your mind. Basically, we are going to do our _utmost_ to sense any doubt within either of you," she explained.

"Can't you do that right now?" Padme demanded. "Only on the surface. Doubt, deceit, darkness, deeper things these are. Hidden in the force, not in the face," Yaddle said. "So you're going to use the light to try and see any darkness," Anakin summed up, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Padme looked up at him, and saw no traces of worry in his own eyes. He apparently had done this before. He exhaled, and nodded, putting her trust in Anakin.

"What do I have to do?" she asked. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Master Mundi wondered, gently. Padme squared her shoulders, looked at Anakin and nodded once.

"I am," this answer seemed to please them. "Very well. You two might want to be lying down for this," Obi-wan suggested. _I'm so getting sacrificed, _Padme thought as she settled down on her back beside Anakin in the middle of the floor, feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

"Relax, focus," Anakin squeezed her hand. Her body loosened. Padme focused her sight on the ceiling above, staring thoughtfully at the white columns stretching from one side of the room to the other, her eyes tracing the elegant curves and detailed twists. It was a work of artisanship. It was beautiful.

Sleepily, her muscles relaxed, and suddenly the floor could not seem more appealing if it had been a feather bed in a castle. Her breathing came in a deep, slow rhythm. Padme's eyelids felt heavy. Her body was encased in some sweet smelling warmth that could have been a blanket if it were not transparent.

Padme closed her eyes, giving herself over to the warm sluggishness of her mind. Almost immediately, a bright_ light_ descended behind her eyes, glowing from a tiny pinpoint on the horizon until it had blinded her completely, a thousand colors blended into one blazing spasm of brightness that had no distinct shade, like she was staring directly at the sun rise in a flurry of speedy action.

With the sunrise came music. Wonderful, sharp, vivid music that resounded in her ears. It was both exciting and alluring, a lullaby and a war cry. She heard children laughing with delight, and mothers crying in joy.

The howl of Vornskrs, and the chirp of finches. The roar of Zillo beasts and whimper of Rotan kittens. The rush of water and crackle of fire. The rumble of ground and rustle of air. The entire galaxies worth of noises combined into one fantastic sweep of symphonies that was heavenly to her ears.

A sense of…._Well-being_ washed over her, as if life itself had descended upon her and shown her its secret it held close to its breast, the lesson of peace made into turmoil, hate to love, service to harm, light into dark.

The endless circle that never stopped and never confided too many secrets or answers to mysteries. It was _magnificent_. It was a sense of never again being cold, or alone or unhappy. It was the universal currents of life running through her, binding her to nothing and all things.

Padme felt Anakin's love for her so sharply her heart ached and she wanted to weep with the force of it. The compassion, hope, thoughtfulness and unity swirled around and around, grabbing her in a whirlwind that banged on the doors to her heart, demanding entrance.

The light wanted in, to inspect and search. She let it in gladly, and the pain that overcame her from its entrance blossomed into a pleasure that was beyond all pleasures.

She felt as if at that moment, the moon could have asked her how to glow, and the sun could have asked her how to rise and the stars could have asked her how to twinkle and she would have had the answer to all of these.

Then, with a suction that was gentle and overwhelming at the same time, the light exited in the same chaotic whirlwind in which it had come. With the force of a flying blaster bolt, the outside world came into tender focus.

The freedom and light dissolved into millions of pieces that sprinkled on her skin and soaked through to become one with her blood.

When Padme inhaled, the air tasted and smelled as if she had never before breathed until now. She was dimly aware of her heart beating slowly, leisurely, and of her chest now rising and falling like the tides she had heard in the music of light.

Padme opened her eyes, and found that the ceiling above was spinning. She watched it accelerate for moment before it was too much and she was forced to close her eyes again. Despite this, she felt little worry.

A second later, she reopened them and the ceiling had stilled, though she nevertheless had the vague sensation of twirling, but it was the gentle twirl she had experienced as a young girl, sitting on a swing behind her grandparent's lake house.

"Ani," her own voice sounded like music to her. She was amazed at the smoothness, and almost creamy quality of it, how it felt to speak.

"Did you know that the ceiling is white?" From close by, she heard a few snickers. "Huh?" Anakin echoed sleepily. "No, it's not. The ceiling is yellow," Anakin contradicted. Padme squinted, trying to understand where he saw yellow. Another snicker alerted her attention to the fact that she felt as if they were being watched. Slowly, hesitantly, she sat up on one elbow.

The ground tilted dangerously. "Careful now, Padme," a soothing voice said, close to her ear. She recognized the voice of Master Yaddle. A soft, tiny hand rested against her shoulder. Padme blinked at the small woman, seeing amusement and compassion radiated in her gentle eyes.

She blinked, remembering. "Oh," she mumbled drowsily, with a yawn. She stretched her arms above her head. "Hello there," her eyes wandered down to Anakin, still flung on his back beside her, eyes blinking rapidly at the ceiling.

"How do you feel?" Obi-wan asked from his seat. Padme shook her head and pressed a hand to her head dizzily. "I feel…Relaxed," she finally managed, finding no other word to describe it. there had as of yet not been any other emotion to hit her. She stared at Anakin, hoping he was alright.

"It's _yellow_!" her husband yelled angrily at thin air, as if he were in a serious fight with himself about it. "Obi-wan, didn't you train him?" Mace Windu teased from his seat, watching Anakin stir back to wakefulness.

"Who? That uncivilized fellow lying on the ground there? No. Of course not. I've never seen him before in my life, I trained Ahsoka," Obi-wan informed his fellow council member.

Padme was cognizant enough to chuckle with the others. "Ani," she gently shook his shoulder. "Hmm? Master, I'm dizzy," Anakin moaned, not taking his eyes from the ceiling. "That's nice, Anakin," Obi-wan replied, with a long-suffering sigh. "Can I have a hug?" Anakin inquired lazily.

"_No."_

"Why not?"

"Because you're embarrassing me. Snap out of it, Anakin, for force sakes," Obi-wan retorted, mouth quirking at the corners that belied his harsh tone. Anakin blinked a couple more time, then sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"Mmm," he groaned, with a yawn. "Ugh…That was nice. Hey, angel, are you okay?" he turned to her with warm eyes. Padme nodded and helped him sit up. "I'm fine. The ceiling is yellow?" she inquired. "What? The ceiling?" Anakin squinted at it in confusion. "That's white," he told her.

"He's made a full recovery," Master Plo observed. "Whatever that means so far Anakin is concerned," Obi-wan agreed dryly as Anakin stood, easily and in full control of his balance. He held a hand out for Padme. She took it, and found that it had never seemed easier to stand.

It was actually a bit enjoyable, feeling the air rush past her as she did, feeling her muscles vibrate with motion. She faced the Council chambers, suddenly remembering why they were there in the first place. "That was…Interesting," she said aloud, curiously.

"Indeed, we filled you with so much Light you were glowing for a moment there. You could have been a force sensitive, for all the Light side we poured in you," Master Windu told her as Yaddle scrambled back into her seat. "What about me?" Anakin asked.

"We learned where you think we can stuff all our ideas about emotion, and service and forgiveness," Master Mundi said dryly. Anakin's cheeks turned red. "Oh. Well, the truth hurts," he finally came up with. Padme stepped in front of him before they could think of a suitable comeback for that. "Did we pass?" She asked anxiously.

It seemed the entire Council shared one worried glance. Padme's heart skipped a beat. Anakin stepped up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She felt his hands trembling. "Did we pass?" he repeated calmly.

Yoda gestured to Obi-wan to iterate. Obi-wan cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Padme Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, we poured the Light Side of the force into you, and sought to see if you accepted it, and if it accepted _you_," he began formally. Padme had a feeling these words were tradition.

She wished he would get on with it. "We looked for soul-abiding love, versus skin deep attachment. And…" he sat back, steepling his fingers together as if he could not find a way to tell them.

Padme's knees buckled. They _had_ to have…?

All of a sudden, Obi-wan's face split into a wide, joyful grin. His eyes twinkled at them. "And we found it. We found it in abundance, actually. Usually it takes years for your sort of strong love to grow, but you two have cultivated it in weeks. That is the sign of_ true_ children of the light. So yes," his eyes twinkled.

"You passed," he finished. Padme's lungs were not working, all of a sudden. Anakin was squeezing her shoulders hard enough to leave bruises.

They both stared in shock at the Council, so used to assuming the worst so far as authority was concerned, so used to those older than they not understanding…

Yoda tapped his stick down firmly. "Our blessing and congratulations, you two have," a devilish grin danced on the little trill's countenance. "Welcome to the family, _Padme_," her name sounded like words from some holy book when he spoke it so gleefully. Her mouth worked instinctively.

"Thank you," in unison, in _shock,_ she and Anakin bowed respectfully. Padme's legs jerkily followed Anakin out of the room and back into the simple hall. The door slid shut behind them.

Padme leaned against the close door, her legs shaking too badly to support all her weight. Anakin stood stiffly before her, his mouth still half hanging open. They met eyes.

_They said yes?_

"We passed?" Padme breathed, unable to believe it. "We passed," Anakin gasped. Joy was the foremost reaction to this bit of news. Padme's heart near to exploded with the ecstatic delight.

"WE PASSED!" In unison, she screamed it with Anakin and then he was spinning her around in his arms, laughing. She laughed with him. She had never felt so happy in her life. She could have danced.

Anakin set her down and grabbed her face between both hands, leaning down to give her a long, passionate kiss. When breathing had become a necessity, they released one another. The Council doors opened again and Obi-wan stood there, eyes sparkling with sincere gladness.

"By the force, you two, don't blow the eardrums out of everyone in The Temple," he scolded without any real threat. "Master!"Anakin threw his arms around Obi-wan, spinning him around in a tight hug. "Anakin!" Obi-wan protested when Anakin had set him down on his feet again.

"Thank you, thank you!" Anakin cried joyfully. "For what? I did nothing. You two are the ones brave enough to fall in love," Obi-wan gave them a lopsided smile, swiping a bit of dust from his sleeve as if it were a plague particle.

Padme wouldn't accept any such modesty. Reaching over she planted a sisterly kiss on his cheek. Obi-wan's face burned a deep red.

"Alright, alright, you're welcome…For whatever it is you think I did. Shouldn't we go tell the others the good news?" He inquired. "I bet they already know!" Anakin enthused. "Yeah, I bet its already stored away in the part of the brain that also knows my grandpa wars boxers instead of briefs!" Padme shouted blissfully. Obi-wan couldn't have looked more startled if he had been kidnapped by a murderer.

"Your grandfather wears what?" He echoed, but neither of them could answer as they each grabbed a hand and dragged him along down the hall to alert the others.


	4. Chapter four

Five days later:

The next four days Padme could not have remembered if a blaster were put to her head. It was a flurry of congratulations, planning, calls, staff and Jedi all working with her and Anakin to get the job done.

On the fifth day, when things had settled, it seemed reality was happy to step into place and whack her upside the head.

"Anakin, where are we going?" Padme demanded for the sixth time as Anakin dragged her behind him down the flight of wide steps. "You'll see in a moment, angel. Just come on. I think you'll love this!" Anakin replied excitedly. Padme sighed without annoyance. In truth, she hardly remembered even seeing Anakin the past few days.

So forth, she had been surrounded by women, all preparing her for both the wedding and wifedom. Darra, Sentara and Tilda had become her fierce team of helpers, whether for a confidante or a second opinion they had more than enough times proven to have her back in any situation. Padme was grateful.

She had missed Anakin, and most certainly thought about him. This time alone was cherished, but digging into the slotted amount of free time she had every day, which was a few minutes at best. Padme looked around at the empty walls. She could tell no one had been down here for a _very_ long time.

She shivered. It was unnaturally cold down here as well. Where was Anakin taking her?" Ani, come on and tell me," she pleaded. "I have to get back upstairs. Me and Darra are going to see what spot we like best for the wedding," she reminded him.

"Well, you can't decide until you see this place. Kennor found it when he was a Padawan. He showed me it. You'll love it," Anakin told her hurriedly.

Padme opened her mouth, but suddenly closed it as she saw a light at the bottom of the wide set of steps, surrounded by stone wall on each side. "What…?" She gasped as they neared the light. Anakin, who had been feeling his way along the wall, grinned victoriously. Heb tugged at her hand and looked up at her.

"You'll love it," he repeated. Padme, feeling a tickle of anticipation in her stomach, could only nod breathlessly as Anakin fairly dragged her along with him. At length they came to the bottom of the stairs. Padme gasped, eyes growing wide at the array of beauty staring back at her.

The giant room had once been a courtyard for recreation or gardening she could not tell, but it was _magnificent._ The glass shielding it in a full 180 degree half circle let it the bright golden rays of sun above. It was coldly silent down here, the sound of the city could not be heard anywhere.

Down the middle of the room, a stone pathway flowed in a orderly line to the center of a medium sized terrace the end of the room where the Jedi insignia was shining in a sparkling silver marble beneath their feet peeked out from the foliage overpowering the landscape. The circle was raised up as a platform. A flight of stairs consisting of five foliage covered steps led to it.

Hugging the circle platform and outlining, the perimeters of the room were bushes that bloomed with vivid, large flowers of every color. Magenta, lavender, mauve, sapphire, silver, cherry. Padme heard the titter of small birds flitting past.

Soft flexible grass had grown to the height of her mid-thigh, but it filled in the gaps between the bushes. In the four corners small, fruit strewn trees sat; content with their role in producing delectable fruits.

Padme felt as if she were staring at a garden of the force. "Oh, Ani," she breathed, unable to believe it. "What…I mean how…? What _is _this place?" she asked, turning to him with awe. Anakin shrugged.

"No idea. No one's been down here for a long time. The Temple is enormous, Padme, bigger than it looks. There are all sorts of secret rooms and coves that were part of the original design, but were forgotten with time. I guess this is one of those places. Beautiful, huh?" It was _gorgeous._

"Its perfect. With a little sprucing up," she took a step forward, feeling the golden rays of sunlight illuminate her face. "How does the sun get in here? It feels like we're underneath The Temple, and why don't I hear any noise from the city?" she asked. Anakin watched her with victory dancing in his eyes.

"I don't think we're underneath it, in a way. We are definitely at the_ very_ bottom of the layers, judging by how many steps we just came down. And that there were steps _at all _instead of an elevator. I am not sure, but I think the glass is just soundproof. We're facing towards the west, so imagine this place at _sunset_," he said.

Padme could barely imagine this place being any more beautiful, but it was definitely an option. "And if this place were groomed up a bit, this grass cut and the foliage fashioned…Oh, Anakin, this place would look beautiful. I love it," she cried. Eyes wide at the elegance of it.

"Well good," Anakin said with satisfaction. "Because I love it too. Don't worry, angel, I'll get you this place if it kills me."

* * *

"Kennor I'm going to _kill _you, you weren't supposed to tell anyone about it!" Was the first thing Padme heard Obi-wan say upon her and Sentara's return from the dress store later that day.

Padme held in her hands several magazines outlining cakes, decorations, chairs and dresses for the wedding. Sentara held her own batch in her hands.

As was now the growing custom, they returned to Qui-gon's quarters, where it seemed Xanatos, Kennor, and Obi-wan could always be found.

This time, Garen and Ahsoka were also inside of the room, watching the bickering with ill-hidden amusement. "Oh, why in the blazes not? It's a pretty sight, and possession is not the Jedi Way," Kennor informed his younger counterpart, who was eyeing him with irritation, casually. "Oh, no, what did he do now?" Sentara asked as she set the magazines down on the counter.

"He told Obi-wan about our future wedding destination," Anakin, who was standing with arms crossed; spoke up. From the hard edge to his tone, Padme could tell he was _not _happy with whatever had been said so far.

"What about it?" Padme asked worriedly. "The Council has claimed it as their own already," Xanatos said from his spot lounging lazily on the couch. "They knew about it?" Padme asked, surprised. "Of course. I found it when I was an apprentice," Obi-wan replied, cocking a brow at her.

There was no indication he was either threatened by Anakin's disappointed gaze or irritated by the discussion. There was, lurking behind his eyes, a look of sadness. It wasn't visible in any of his actions, but Padme had noticed that ever since they had announced The Council's blessing of their marriage, Obi-wan had had that look of sadness behind his eyes, a shadow.

She wondered why. He had seemed so happy for them a few days before. "I thought Kennor found it," Padme said confusedly turning to Anakin. "I told Kennor_ about_ it," Obi-wan corrected, then giving his brother a stern eye. "And swore him to secrecy," he added.

"Promises are made to be broken," Kennor replied. "Yeah, third only to traditions and Council mandates," Xanatos called over. "Hear, hear," Qui-gon said. Obi-wan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is the Council planning to use it for?" Sentara asked.

"We were planning on tearing up all the plants-" here Qui-gon gasped as if Obi-wan had just announced he were turning to the Dark Side- "and using it as a Fallen room," Obi-wan continued, giving Qui-gon an apologetic glance. "A Fallen room?" Padme echoed.

"It's a room where we keep the lightsabers of those killed in duty, or of old age, really. There would be a display case of them, perhaps open it up to the Public," Obi-wan considered, ever the shrewd businessman.

"Can't we do that_ later_?" Anakin demanded. "I would agree with you, Anakin, but the rest of the Council won't. We have already made plans for it. It'd be a waste of time and money to make it look nice just to demolish it again," Obi-wan pointed out practically. Padme's shoulders dropped, understanding the logic of what Obi-wan was saying, even if she did not like it.

Anakin, though, was not ready to give up. "Blast time and money! Me and Padme like it. We_ are_ getting married there," he said, steel in his voice. Obi-wan was undeterred as well. "Oh, boy, here we go," Garen mumbled behind them.

"Why can't you pick one of the rooms designated for marriage ceremonies? Or the knighting room? A hall of mirrors? You can have every other room in the Temple," he pointed out.

"I want _that _one," Anakin growled fiercely. "You can't have that one," Obi-wan retorted firmly. "Listen, master, I just want you to ask the rest of the Council. If they say no then I'll go bother them for it, but can't you just _ask_?" He wondered.

Obi-wan crossed his arms obstinately. "I will not have you _bothering _with the other council members, Anakin. They do have important things to do," he said sharply.

"Like what? The massacre of helpless plants?" Padme went over to sit next to Ahsoka and Garen, interested in watching this. As far as she had been able to tell, Obi-wan and Anakin had shared only the most intimate of brotherly relationships. She had yet to see them really argue over something. She had idea it was going to be a fascinating spectacle.

"Don't be spoiled," Obi-wan sharply ordered. "Don't be _single-minded_," Anakin ground out. "Save the plants!" Qui-gon chanted patriotically from the background. "Shut up, master," Xanatos chuckled.

"Come on, Obi-wan it'll be my_ wedding_ day, you can't get me this one thing?" Anakin demanded. Obi-wan didn't bat an eye.

"No," he deadpanned. "Why can't the Council use one of the other hundreds of secret rooms to do it?" Garen called over. "Do _you_ know a secret room that large, that spacious and with _that _sort of light, Garen?" Obi-wan replied evenly, without taking his eyes from Anakin's stormy ones.

"Never mind," Garen muttered, defeated. "I should have known better than to try and pick a side in this," he said. Ahsoka patted his shoulder comfortingly. "I learned within my first week of apprenticeship that picking sides is a very bad idea," she agreed. "The Council will listen to you!" Anakin protested.

"So you want me to use my persuasive powers to sway the Council over to your side, disregarding the greater good?" Was the characteristic response, spoken with outraged horror and indignance.

Padme had to hand it to him; Obi-wan might have made a very good politician if he did not care so much about the greater good. "I _want _you to get me that room!" Anakin summed up. "I want to keep my head from being clonked by Yoda! The answer _will be_ and_ is_ _no_, Anakin," thus it was spoken.

Anakin's fists clenched for a moment, and Padme half believed that he might slug his old friend at any moment, but suddenly Anakin's face fell into an impressively cute pout. "I just want you to _ask_, master," Anakin mumbled, eyes growing wide as saucers. "You can have another room," Obi-wan replied, unrelenting.

Sentara sat beside Padme, flipping through a magazine. "Obi-wan is going down," she said softly to Padme. "_Please_? Don't make me beg, Obi-wan," a flicker of doubt showed in Obi-wan's eyes, along with wariness. He took a step back, eyeing Anakin hesitantly as if he expected the Knight to attack him at any moment.

Anakin's bottom lip poked out in a puckering pout. "That doesn't work on me anymore, Anakin," Obi-wan said. "Yes it does," Qui-gon, Xanatos, Kennor and Garen contradicted in unison. Obi-wan sent them a hot glance.

"Obi, Ani just want's the pretty room," Anakin had him trapped against the counter now. The whine his voice had dropped too was so cute; and small…And just downright _pitiful_ Padme found herself wanting to grab Anakin in a hug and rock him to sleep. Obi-wan was looking increasingly panicked.

"Anakin…"

"You member when Ani used to make you those pretty pictures? I want a pretty room, master. I want a _nice_ room, not a room like everyone else," Anakin continued piteously. "You shouldn't talk about yourself in third person," Obi-wan answered, though Padme could see from his face he was cracking.

"And Ani is getting _married,_ Obi," Anakin's large eyes filled with tears. Obi-wan looked away quickly, as if he couldn't bear the sight of it. "Oh, come on, Anakin, don't…" Padme could hardly believe what she was seeing.

"Ani is getting married and when he gets married he can't be your little boy no mo. He be big," he mumbled. Obi-wan groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. "Don't do this to me," he begged. "You know you're gonna break, Obs," Garen called over. "Might as well give him what he wants," he said.

"Ani moves out and he can't make no mo pretty pictures for you master. This is the last thing Ani asks as a little boy," a tear rolled down his cheek. "I hate you _so much_," Obi-wan growled, though his own voice wavered with emotion. "Well Ani _loves_ you. Please, Obi?" Obi-wan peeked at him anxiously.

Anakin had the grace to make his chin quiver. He folded his hands before him in a pleading gesture. Another fat tear rolled down his cheek. "Please… Father?" Anakin whispered, sinking to one knee imploringly. Obi-wan looked as if he wished someone would kill him already and be done with it.

But not as if he were going to get them that room.

His eyes went to the ceiling, and Padme thought she saw his own eyes were moist. "Please, Obi?" Kennor suddenly added, walking over to sink to his knees before Obi-wan pleadingly.

_"__Please?"_ Xanatos put in, also heading over to torment his brother. "Qui-gon?" Obi-wan squeaked, looking to his master for help. But Qui-gon just smirked. "Save the plants," he petitioned.

"_PLEASE?"_ One last valiant plea went out from those at Obi-wan's feet. Obi-wan threw his hands up with exasperation. "Yes, alright! I'll do it, I'll do whatever you want. Force, you three, just please get up. You know I'd do anything for you," he cried brokenly.

"YES!" Anakin jumped to his feet, tears and immaturity swept away in a single leap of joy. "Thanks, Obi-wan! You're the greatest!" he said, clapping Obi-wan on the shoulder. Xanatos and Kennor laughed as they stood.

"How do I let you suck me into these things?" Obi-wan sighed gloomily. "It's my charismatic personality," Anakin assured him. At that, Obi-wan laughed and shook his head.

"Spoiled brat," he scolded, patting Anakin's cheek affectionately. "Alright, I'll go do your bidding, but when I come back with a broken leg from where Yoda whacked me, be ready," he warned them.

"I'll have Bant ready and willing early," Garen teased. Obi-wan rolled his eyes. "My hero," he replied sarcastically. "Ah, Obi-wan, don't say that. You'll make me jealous," Anakin protested.

"Because you know that you could never live up to this amount of awesomeness? Yes, I know. It's tragic," Garen lamented. Padme, feeling the need to add her own input, stepped up to put a gentle hand on Obi-wan's shoulder, trying to figure out the sadness in his eyes.

"Thank you for doing this, Obi-wan; if they say no then we will respect their word. But I appreciate you asking," she said lightly, knowing that unlike her husband there were more than two ways, brawns or sabers, to handle these types of things.

"It is my pleasure, Padme," Obi-wan denounced, watching Anakin and Garen bicker with eyes that shined with amusement…And sadness. "Well, I'd better be going," he said. "I'll come with you," Ahsoka volunteered. "As will I," Qui-gon said, directing his hover chair over. Obi-wan shrugged. "If you wish," he conceded.

With another kind smile at her, Obi-wan walked from the room to go get whacked by Yoda, followed by Ahsoka and Qui-gon. Padme watched him go with a stirring of worry. "Seeing as how Anakin is obviously busy, I'm off to go start seeing about getting that foliage cleaned up in the room. Come on, Xanatos, Sentara. Garen, you wanna help?" Kennor called over his shoulder. Padme grinned, recognizing that while he was helping with the wedding, Kennor was also giving her and Anakin a chance to be alone for a few minutes.

"We'll continue this later," Garen dared Anakin in a pretend snarl of menace as he followed a chuckling Xanatos and sighing Kennor out. "I'll see how the bakery is coming along with the cake, Padme!" Sentara promised her, giving her a blessed extra few minutes. Padme grinned gratefully at her friend. She'd have to find a way to thank Sentara for all the help and support she had given her later.

When they had all left she turned around only to have Anakin swoop her into a passionate, deep kiss. She melted in his arms, letting the strength around her nurture her into relaxation. At length, breathing once more interrupted their fun. "I've been wanting to do that for _days_," Anakin sighed contentedly, letting her go, she missed the comfort of his arms.

"Me too," she gently touched her lips, still tingling from his touch. "Do you want something to eat?" Anakin asked, as he then jogged into the kitchen happily. "Since when can you cook? And should we be raiding Qui-gon's pantry?" She asked, following him.

"Qui-gon won't mind. And I can't cook but I can still put things in the heater," he replied. Padme laughed softly and sat at the bar, resting her chin on her fingers. "I'll have whatever you have," she said cheerily.

Anakin nodded and began taking out two small boxes of something. Padme hardly cared what they were. She watched him in the kitchen lovingly, hardly able to believe that he was hers, that in a few days, he would be her's forever.

"Hey, Ani?" She mumbled, after something occurred to her. "Yes?" Anakin asked. "Do you miss your mother?" Anakin froze, momentarily. Sorrow threatened to crush his face into one expression, but he recovered quick enough.

He turned to face her, studying her thoughtfully. She held his gaze. "Yes," he answered at last. "I think of her every day. I haven't gone to sleep this week without her dying breaths in my ears, without seeing her after those monsters got don with her," his fists clenched for a moment. He shook his head, and returned to his work.

"But yes, I miss her," he replied. "What do you miss about her?" Padme asked. She had already seen him rage, and grieve, had seen him in denial and shock. It was as if he had needed only a few days to go through all the stages of grief. Now, though, she was putting it to the test. She was trying to see just how much he would open up to her about Shmi Skywalker.

"I miss…" Anakin hesitated. "Well…Do you remember when you saw Tatooine's sunset for the first time? How awed you were by it?" he asked her. Padme had no clue what that had to do with anything, but she nodded.

"I do," she replied. "Well, that's how my mother was. She awed me every day I was with her when I was a kid. Her strength, her generosity, her wisdom and love. It was all so strong, and so apparent. My mom was not merely the most beautiful creature to me, she was my only sun, and that love…That's hard to break," Padme nodded. She shared a similar bond with her own mother.

"When Qui-gon found me on Tatooine, and I won my freedom in the pod-race, well…I can't describe the pain that tore through me when I had to leave my mother. The idea of a new place and new people and just…_Freedom _was tempting, but it wasn't complete without my mom," Anakin's hands stilled from their busy work.

"For the next fifteen years, I felt a hole in my heart that she had filled with her love, and compassion. She never truly left me. She was with me, day in and out, like the sun," he recounted softly, eyes taking on a faraway look.

Padme watched him with sympathy. He shook his head and plopped whatever it was he was making into the heater. "Anyway. The others made up for that lack of love. But I still missed her, even during my Padawan days, mostly when I felt lonely or misunderstood," he said. Then, ignoring the small beep of the heater, he came to sit next to her at the bar. Padme put a hand on his shoulder.

"There was always something about her that seemed to understand me, and stick by me, no matter how odd it seemed. I miss that now. Her understanding and love. It was a special love, a mother's love, and there's no substitute or replacement for it. There'll always be a hole in my heart where she should be," he inhaled a quivering breath.

Padme rubbed small circles into his back. She hated seeing him in so much pain. She hated knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"And I will never stop missing or loving her. I don't even think a part of me will ever stop wishing I'd given those sand people what they deserved, no matter how wrong it may seem," he sneered. Padme nodded at that too.

"But none of that is going to change the fact that she's dead. She is not coming back. The only thing I can do now is keep going, and hope that I make her proud of me," he breathed softly. "I think you already have. You _did_ stop a war, remember?" Padme asked.

Anakin smiled dully. "Ah, well…There've been hundreds of Jedi throughout history who stopped wars. It isn't anything particularly new," he observed ruefully. "Oh, no you don't. Don't you undermine the importance of what you did," Padme sneered in a command.

She, who had been there and seen how quickly Anakin had had to pull himself together after the agony of losing his mother, thought otherwise. She refused to let Anakin be modest about this one.

"You didn't just stop some planetary civil war, Anakin; you stopped a_ galactic_ civil war from happening. You saved perhaps thousands of future lives that day. You stood where Obi-wan fell. You defeated Count Dooku with one arm. What you did was _amazing._ Even if you aren't especially proud of what you did, I have enough pride for you, me _and_ Shmi put together," she harrumphed.

She was surprised when Anakin ducked his head, blushing lightly. Anakin gave her a lopsided smile and leaned forward to take her into his arms. Padme leaned against him, enjoying the solid build of his chest beneath her cheek. She could hear the steady thump of his heart through his clothes, and rejoiced in the sound. "Thanks, angel," Anakin murmured, nuzzling against her shoulder.

"You always know how to make me feel better. You're like my mom in that way, really. I wish she could have met you; I wish she could be at our wedding," he said. Padme ran a finger sensuously down the back of his neck.

She felt him shiver at the touch. "She will be there, Ani, if not in memory then in spirit. I doubt even death could make a mother like Shmi miss her own son's wedding," she pointed out. Anakin nodded and looked up, not releasing his hold on her waist. His eyes glittered at her suggestively.

She smirked. "Ani? Food? Remember?" She asked. Anakin's brow creased as if he had never heard the words before. "Oh," he said after a moment, shaking his head. "Right. Food. Can't we do that later?" He inquired, eyes skimming down her body in a way that made Padme's heart speed up.

"I would agree with you, Anakin," Padme replied, copying Obi-wan's distinct accent. "But the rest of the Council won't. It'd be a waste of time and money to get you expelled now," she informed him.

Anakin laughed. "You're good at that," He snickered, standing to bring whatever it was he had been cooking out of the heater, lukewarm by now. "I like the way he talks. It fits him," Padme giggled back, pleased with herself.

"By the way, do you think…?" She hesitated, watching her husband's face closely. "Do you think Obi-wan is having second thoughts about our wedding?" She wondered. Anakin looked up, stunned. "Obi-wan? No! Why would you say that? He's taken care of more details than I thought were plausible," he cried.

"I don't know," Padme tapped her fingers on the counter. "There's a shadow of sadness in his eyes. It's been there all week, ever since the Council gave us their blessing. I thought maybe he was having second thoughts about my credence as your wife," she explained.

Anakin's face softened. "Force, I forgot how observant you are, angel. It takes a master evaluator to see those sort of things in Obi-wan. And yeah, he has been a little sad, but it isn't because he's having second thoughts. I have not known Obi-wan to rethink something in years, especially about people. He's single-minded, note," Anakin reminded her rationally.

"Oh," Padme screwed her lips thoughtfully. "Maybe it's because you are growing up and moving out?" She guessed. "Part of it is," Anakin placed a tray of newly heated food in front of her. Padme looked down and smiled at the sight of Apple cake in a pan. It was one of his favorites.

Evidently it was there for him. She picked at the desert with the fork he handed her. He leaned against the counter across from her, devouring his with relish. "But then again, Obi-wan's always been more of a loner. I think if anyone is sad to be going, its mostly me. Now that we are married, you and I get our own apartment, a bit bigger than regular quarters. Ahsoka will stay in the quarters where we were supposed to be living. I doubt she will leave Obi-wan's place. Besides, I have not been his apprentice in four years. We have been equals everywhere we go. No, Obi-wan accepted me growing up a long time ago," he said.

Padme propped herself up on her elbow. "Then what's wrong with him?" she demanded, irritated that she had not come close to the true answer. "Siri," Anakin replied confidently. Understanding bloomed in Padme's face.

"Siri? Stars, that makes sense. He must be thinking about his wife," she realized. "Sentara told you about her?" Anakin inquired, seemingly surprised that she knew already.

"Sentara has told me about everyone and everything," Padme chuckled softly. This explanation eased Anakin's nerves evidently. "I know she did a better job at it than I could have. Nevertheless, yes, Siri is on his mind. They had only been married three months, you know, before Siri was killed. They didn't even get a real honeymoon," he told her, sadness now in his own eyes.

"What was she like? Sentara told me she was brave and beautiful," Padme inquired curiously. "Ah, Siri?" Anakin rubbed the back of his head, thinking. "She was…Everything Obi-wan wasn't. You have seen Tilda and Mace. I guess opposites do attract. Siri and Obi-wan grew up together, and from what I've hear from Garen and Bant," he grinned.

"They hated each other as kids. Always butting heads, getting into fights, trying to out-do each other. It wasn't until they grew into teenagers and had to work together on a mission that they really began talking instead of competing. They made… A formidable team," Anakin's expression was one of begrudging respect.

"They were actually just thinking about…Well…Taking what they had a bit further when Qui-gon found me on Tatooine. When Obi-wan promised to train me, he put everything else on hold, including his love for her . And over the years, he and Siri just sort of let the marriage thing stay a theory, even though the rest of us could see they cared about each other," he sighed.

"They finally decided to make it official when I was older, nineteen. Obi-wan predicted I would be Knighted soon, and besides, they had been spending so much time together they might as well have been married. I admit I was not too thrilled about it when they told everyone. Qui-gon almost jumped out of his seat of excitement, Kennor, and Sentara were near to tears with joy and Xanatos….Was, well…_Xanatos_. Up until that time, it had always been Obi-wan and me against the galaxy, the heroes on the frontier. He had always been mine and I had always been his," Anakin gave a light shrug.

"I noticed that you two seem closer than the others," Padme piped up, finally having her suspicions confirmed. Anakin smiled.

"Yeah. Obi-wan has always been my foundation. Even when we started out as a team when I was nine and I hated his guts," Anakin laughed heartily. "He was so…_Emotionless_. So dry and stern. He was nothing like my mother, Qui-gon or the others. I couldn't understand why they would do that to me. For awhile, I thought maybe it'd be best if I had been Xanatos's apprentice. Until I started getting bullied, that is," Padme cocked a brow, refusing to believe that Anakin Skywalker, even as child, would allow anyone to push him around.

"I was new, and didn't have a lot of friends yet," Anakin explained. "I was different than the others, being from Tatooine and all. And the_ vultures_ thought it was hilarious that I was not only a slave scum but an analphabetic dare-devil. Every chance they got, they mocked me or made sure I would fail. Other kids had never bullied me before. All the slave kids stuck together on Tatooine. The only bullies were the masters. I didn't know _how_ to defend myself," it seemed bullying and cowardice existed everywhere, even within the Jedi Temple.

"So, I went to Qui-gon….He was no help. He, Xanatos, Kennor, they were useless to me. None of them had ever been bullied as kids, they had been the popular Living Force guys who either knocked you into next week or got you into severe trouble if you messed with them. They did not understand, really, what it was like to be…An outcast. So I dealt with it, tried to ignore it like they said," Anakin chuckled softly.

"And it went away for about two days. Then the vultures got reinforcements, and suddenly half my class was in on it and the other half had no clue how bad it was. They thought it was just a little harmless teasing. After awhile, I could not take it anymore. I tried to run away," Anakin shook his head ruefully.

"I got five steps out of my room and Obi-wan caught me. I still have no idea how he knows where I am at all times. I swear he eavesdrops. Anyway, he caught me, and a late-at-night, tired-as-kriff Obi-wan is a bad Obi-wan to mess with," Padme could imagine.

"He was still in transition between Padawan and Knight and mentor. He was stressed. Still, I wouldn't tell him anything. I didn't have too, I guess my arm caught in the light, and he saw the bruises from where the other kids had 'accidentally' tripped me or landed a hit that was harder than it should have been," Padme blinked, aghast. "Qui-gon told you to_ ignore_ that?" She gasped.

"Of course not. I had talked to him before it got that bad," Anakin hastened to assure her. "And whenever he asked me about it afterward I told him I was fine. Qui-gon can be as mystical and subtle as any of the great masters, but he has a hard time seeing _between the lines_. He's just straight forward that way. If you say something he assumes you mean it," Anakin explained.

Padme nodded. She could see that, but force, had not _anyone_ noticed the bruises before it got out of hand? "And well, when Obi-wan saw the bruises, he put two and two together pretty quick. Force, to this day, Padme, I have never seen that man so mad," Anakin chuckled evilly.

"Where Xanatos and the others had been blasé about it, not really understanding why I would let what they said about me get under my skin, he was_ livid_. Turns out Obi-wan used to get bullied too. He was Yoda's pronounced favorite, that quiet, scholarly kid, the only one strong enough in the Unifying Force to have daily visions. He was _different_, and of course Qui-gon and the others had been of no help to him either, so he had relied on his tongue and his mind to solve the problem," Padme nodded in approval.

"Brains against brawns," she agreed. "As always. He promised me that we were going to fix it, together. He had a plan. Obi-wan called in the cavalry right then and there. Garen, Quin-lan, Bant and Siri came rushing into the room not even five minutes later, despite how late it was, when Obi-wan told them what had happened. While Bant helped my bruises, the others raged about the injustice in the galaxy and planned an all-out war against Bullying," Anakin leaned back cheerily.

"To a nine-year-old kid, Padme, you have no idea how _remarkable_ it was to suddenly go from the desert ball dirt boy to the Padawan with five powerful Jedi knights backing you up. They had all been bullied as kids, I guess. Suddenly Garen was rolling out blueprints, Quin-lan was working some magic with the force, Siri was bringing in military tactics books, Bant was sharpening needles, and Obi-wan was pointing and outlining his strategy of attack. All at barely one of clock in the morning," Padme laughed aloud at the picture.

"Sounds like fun," she said. "It was awesome. The next day we woke up early to set the trap," Anakin chuckled. "The trap?" Padme inquired, a bit worriedly. "In the trees," Anakin agreed.

"I won't tell you all of it, but basically we just set a trap for the leader of the gang of vultures. He got caught in it and was suddenly hanging upside down ten feet in the air with monkey's skittering over him. He was stark terrified of the monkeys in the rainforest room, even though they're perfectly amiable creatures," Anakin chuckled.

"No one, not even the caretakers could figure out how to get him down," he dramatized. "Except you," Padme guessed with a grin. That was the oldest trick in the book, but it seemed that it still worked with the tides of time.

"Yep. I went from being the victim to being the most popular kid in all the Temple. Qui-gon couldn't figure out why me and Obi-wan suddenly got along perfectly dandy," Anakin explained. Padme nodded. "A team," she hoped she might build up the same respect and trust between them as he had with his master.

"The best. So, when he got married, I was feeling just a bit intimidated. I wasn't used to sharing Obi-wan with anyone. I thought that since he had Siri, he wouldn't need me anymore. I was wrong; of course, Obi-wan treated me no differently than he always had," as if he could ever.

"And Siri was fun; she brought out a side of him I had never known about until then. She was the type where if I wanted to go illegally pod-racing in downtown Courascant she would come and gladly gamble on me," he chirped.

"You did that, didn't you?" Padme put her head in her hands in exasperation. Anakin grinned. "I won. Don't tell Obi-wan," he agreed. Padme chuckled, then sobered. "And then she died," she finished.

Anakin nodded somberly. "It was…Hard. None of us could believe that one day she was there, the next, gone. Ferus didn't come out of his room for two days. I know. I sat outside the door with Darra and Tru waiting for him. Obi-wan…Was in shock for awhile," Anakin let out a slow breath.

"He and Siri had had one of the strongest loves the Council had ever seen. After she died, he shut down. Did not talk much, didn't sleep whatsoever. If you had not known him, you would never have noticed that he was grieving at all. He did not shed a tear at the funeral," Padme recoiled, imagining. If anything would ever happen to Anakin, she did not think she would ever stop crying. She would probably spend the rest of her life in mourning.

"He was cold, and aloof. It scared me, and I distanced myself from him. I regret that now. He needed me, but I was young. I started hanging around with Qui-gon and Tahl more than him. I'm not sure what he did while I was gone. The next time I saw him after that was when I was Knighted," Anakin's face glowed with the memories. His eyes took on a faraway look.

"He was_ happy_ that night. I think he was more proud than I was. He told all of my most embarrassing stories to all of my friends just to get to me. I was so happy to see him smile again I didn't even care," Padme wondered if she would be able to access these same embarrassing stories from said Master Jedi anytime soon.

Anakin's expression sobered completely, as if the sun had suddenly been blown out and darkness had fallen over the land. Padme perked up. "Then Tahl died a few weeks after that," Anakin sighed, looking away.

"Of all the times, that was the darkest moment in our family's history. Tahl was the glue that held us all together. She had been a mother figure for all of us. When she died, suddenly things fell apart," Anakin shrugged, helplessly.

"Qui-gon exiled himself. Xanatos was angry; he had not been there when she died. He blamed Kennor for it. Kennor blamed Qui-gon for not convincing her to hang on a little while longer. Sentara took Qui-gon's side. They started fighting all the time. Closest those two have ever come to a divorce. I thought they were all being stupid, and told them so," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That was a_ horrible_ idea. You could hear us all throughout The Temple when we were together, arguing over whose fault it was and who was most disgracing her memory. Yoda uses us as an example of why you don't put three impetuous Living Force adepts together with an angry woman in one room," Padme couldn't help but shake her head. She could not say she blamed him.

"Obi-wan had been out on a mission when Tahl died. When he came back, he found Sentara on the verge of taking the kids and leaving The Temple, me and Xanatos two words away from an all-out lightsaber duel, Qui-gon in mental trauma and the entire Temple fed up with us all," Padme snorted. She really didn't blame Yoda for his comparison.

"So soon after Siri died, he should have joined Qui-gon in exile, but instead he took charge and stepped into Tahl's place as the foundation we all needed. I guess its part of the Unifying Force," Anakin smiled sorrowfully.

"You know how to unite people in a common goal. Action, not emotion. He came out of his shell pretty blasted quick; quick enough to give us a reason to resolve our differences in time for Tahl's cremation. It was harder to build up what was torn down. We still aren't through healing as a family. But we've come a long way," Anakin stood and stretched.

"It took a long time for Obi-wan to truly mourn Siri, and Tahl. We were on a mission together. There was a bomb in the underground nav-train routes set by terrorists. It exploded. It killed three people. It could have been a lot worse, but it hit Obi-wan hard," Anakin winced in sympathy. "A young couple had been two of those killed. They had been married three months," Padme gasped. Anakin looked away.

"Back in our hotel room, I found him weeping in the kitchen. I had never seen Obi-wan cry before. Heck, it was a struggle just to get him to laugh hard. Seeing him in so much pain…It broke my heart. I can't describe to you how desperate I was. I would have put a saber through my own chest if it got him to stop crying. I could only hold him like you held me when my mother died," Anakin closed his eyes for a moment as if the memory brought him physical pain.

"He admitted he blamed himself for Siri's death, for Tahl's death, for Qui-gon losing his legs, blamed himself for the family falling apart. That man sure does know how to take fault for things that he has no control of," Anakin snickered without humor.

"It took me about two days to convince him he was being an idiot. I don't think he left my side for a year after that. Or, to be fair, I didn't _let _him leave my side. He says now that I was his lifeline back to a normal life. I think he gives me too much credit. He pulled _himself _out of the hole he was in. I just encouraged him along the way. Not long after that he was elected to the Council and I met Ahsoka," Anakin finished. Padme felt guilt knag at her.

"Oh, Ani! Here we are asking him for a stupid _room_ and he's lost so much," she cried. Anakin shook his head. "It's for the best, angel. Helping us prepare for our wedding reminds him of his. I know it does. That's why I did not just go ask the Council myself. Obi-wan needs to keep busy or he'll start thinking about Siri and blaming himself all over again like the idiot he rightfully is," Anakin harrumphed.

"Are you sure he's alright?" Padme asked. Anakin snorted. "If he wasn't, I'd be with him. Trust me; I've scarcely let him out of my sights in five days. He knows I'm there for him. Even after we get married, I hope you realize we'll probably be around Obi-wan a lot," he reminded her.

Now it was Padme's turn to snort. "I would expect nothing less," she agreed indignantly. "Good. I've already warned him that contrary to his beliefs, he is _not _getting rid of me. If I have a say in it, he's going to have to deal with me for the rest of his life and beyond, so he'd do well just to sit down, shut up and deal with it," Anakin summed up.

Padme liked this plan.


	5. Chapter five

"Okay….Okay…Mom…Mom, I know the landing pad is disgusting…You just have to….A Hutt? Well, yes, mom, Courascant is multi-cultural, and….No…No, mom, you can't ask to take a picture with him….No, I don't want a picture of him!... Just stay away from the Hutt, mom…"

Anakin, sitting on the couch in her Senate Building apartment, let out a barely disguised attempt at holding back a laugh. Padme sent him a murderous glance.

"Mom…Yes, but…Yeah, I have my dress, I sent you a picture last week…The cake isn't chocolate…Anakin hates chocolate…Mom, put dad on the link….Stars…We aren't going to make a separate cake for the chocolate lovers, mom …Wait, are…? Are you on your way to the hotel?...Mom, I told you…No, you can't come to the Senate Building with me…You'll see The Temple later…Yes…._Yes_…You'll get to meet Sentara and all my friends…" Anakin watched her frustration with none too gently concealed amusement. He cocked a brow at her.

"No…No, but…Mom, you should know what Yoda looks like. He's on the news about every day…Yes, elections are coming up…No, I am not running for Chancellor…" Anakin grumbled his dissatisfaction about this fact.

"Mom!...No, I can't….What do you mean is anyone single here?...You cannot date the Jedi, mom…No, no there aren't…" Anakin cocked a brow at her. "Obi-wan is single," he mouthed suggestively.

"Shut up, Ani…No, not you, mom, I meant Anakin…You want to talk to him?... Well, put dad on the link and maybe I'll give it to you….I am not being sassy… Mom?...Mom, no, don't hang up on me…Alright, I'm sorry," she rolled her eyes. Anakin smirked.

"What's that noise behind you? I told you to leave the Hutt alone….Wait, what…? Cousin Pooje…? No, mom, why would you bring him...? I can't stand him...! No, no….He's a snotty barve…The Jedi will sacrifice him…No, I'm not joking…No, mom, remember Palpatine?...No, he was that _other_ egotistical, bigheaded sleemo….Yeah, it's Huttese…Yes…I learned it from Anakin... So just send Cousin back…Fine, then leave him there, he's smart, he'll find his way back to Naboo…Did you manage to bring grandpa?"

Anakin perked up, smiling impishly. "Is he wearing boxers or briefs?" he mouthed. "Shut up, Anakin! Mom, please put dad on the link… Good, love you too…'Kay, bye. Dad? Oh, thank goodness, are you there yet...? Yep…Uh huh, yeah, that's right…No!...Don't go down the giant hole, that's under-level Courascant," Typho and Threepio appeared in the doorway, talking amiably with Obi-wan Kenobi.

Padme gave Obi-wan little wave of welcome. Anakin's face lit up. Obi-wan smiled back, discussing security protocol with Typho. "Or, dad, send Cousin Pooja down there….No, he'll be okay…Yeah, I'll send Anakin to find him later," Anakin snorted. "I'm not going down there," he replied.

"What? Oh…Oh, no, that wasn't Anakin…Dad, do you or do you not know where you're going…? Alright, Anakin's coming…No, dad….No, do _not_ ask the Hutt for directions…Hutts aren't very polite…" Obi-wan gave her a curious look as he wandered over to Anakin and sat beside him patiently. Typho walked away, now at peace with the galaxy with Threepio in tow.

"Dad…Okay, you see the street?...Or does mom see it?... Dad, don't listen to mom, you know she gets her directions mixed up…Sabe sees it?...Okay, good, listen to Sabe, she knows where she's going…Do you have it now…? Are you sure you'll be okay…? Alright. Alright, I'll see you at the wedding…Remember to send cousin down the hole…No, people are nice down there…Oh, those are just rumors, we caught _him_ last month…I'm sure those people aren't real…Yeah, the murderers mostly live on third level Courascant…Okay, dad. Love you. Keep mom away from that Hutt….Okay…Okay, bye." And with that she ended the torment.

She looked up at Anakin and Obi-wan with exhaustion. "You know what? After the wedding, they are _never_ coming back here again. Whenever we want to see them, we will go to Naboo," she told him, her glare daring him to contradict. Anakin raised his hands passively.

"Hey, I agree. You've got to admit though, you _want_ your mom to meet Yoda," he snickered. Padme sighed. "A thousand years of service can't even prepare him for this," she lamented. Obi-wan watched them with amusement. Padme scowled at him. "It isn't funny Obi-wan," she sneered.

"It's hilarious," Anakin described the proper word. "I concur with Anakin," Obi-wan chuckled. "Nevertheless, I have some good news. After much arguing, debating and pleading with Master Yoda, I got you two the room," he said. "Yes!" Padme squealed joyfully.

"Alright! I knew you'd do it Obi-wan!" Anakin said excitedly. Obi-wan quirked a wry grin in his friend's direction. "It's being prepared by Jedi as we speak. Your wedding has become somewhat of a Temple wide sensational project," he told them.

"That reminds me, I wonder why the media hasn't been storming me this week," she looked out the windows, half expecting a gunship to appear over her deck at any moment, shining a thousand cameras into her face.

"Not to worry," Obi-wan assured her curtly. "Senator Organa and Captain Typho have helped me handle the media. They'll be at the wedding, but they've allowed you your space for the time being," he said.

Padme's shoulders slumped with relief. That was one less thing she had worry about. "Thank you, Obi-wan," she breathed. "My pleasure," Obi-wan replied cheerily. "And Sentara reports the cake has arrived, and it looks stunning," he gave Padme a pointed look.

"Your dress is here and it looks even more stunning, and…" he shook his finger at Anakin. "Someone's Padawan and Xanatos have just returned from Tatooine with a whole cargo ships worth of old friends in the form of freed slaves," he reported. Anakin grinned.

"I knew I could count on Snips," he chuckled. "I don't even want to contemplate _how_ the Council is going to explain_ that_ to the Hutt Assembly when they find out who did it," Obi-wan mumbled in a groan. "Mind in the present moment, master," Anakin schooled him cheerfully.

"Delinquent," Obi-wan scoffed flippantly. "Have all of the invitations gone out?" Padme wondered. "And most have been returned with affirmatives. Things are going quite smoothly," Obi-wan answered.

"Only because I let my best man take care of the organizational things. Had I tried to do all that I would turned to the Dark Side for sure," Anakin stated factually, leaning back on the couch.

"Most of The Council believes you are already there my friend," Obi-wan told him dramatically, then laughed when Anakin punched his shoulder. "Ow!" he laughed. Padme chuckled, watching them. They were like little kids.

"Anyway, I didn't just come here to give the preliminary report," Obi-wan told them, rubbing his arm. "I have an early wedding present," he announced. _"No!"_ Padme and Anakin protested in unison. "Master the very fact that you're going to_ be_ there is present enough," Anakin said seriously.

"Anakin is right. We really don't _need_ anything," Padme agreed. Sentara had already told her that wedding gifts were discouraged at weddings. The Jedi rule of no attachments also meant no possessions.

Besides, Padme really didn't want anything. The time and work people were putting in to helping them with their wedding as gift enough. Now all she wanted was to marry Anakin. Nothing more was needed or wished for.

"Ah, true," Obi-wan's eyes sparkled. "But though you might not need it, I want you to have them," he said firmly. "Don't be _single-minded_," Anakin sighed, throwing his hand sup. "Don't be spoiled," was Obi-wan's characteristic response. "You will accept this gift whether you like it or not," he commanded.

"Fine. Come on, angel, come accept the venomous snake he is about to bequeath us," Anakin called, patting the cushion beside him. Padme sat on its edge, an arm wrapped around Anakin's broad shoulders possessively. Obi-wan wrinkled his nose at the suggestion as he stood.

"A snake? How uncivilized. No. I think you'll find this gift much less dangerous, physically anyway," he stated, then adroitly slipped open a canister on his utility belt. Padme watched, entranced, as he pulled out a, miniature statue. Anakin gasped beneath her.

The small woman was a deep green color, glowing as a tiny ornament in Obi-wan's hand. His fingers wrapped around her with exquisite gentleness as he held her up by the chain she hung on.

Padme's eyes went wide at the beauty of the long-haired detailed doll. Tiny eyes stared at her with majestic curiosity, the body was straight, proud and the doll held one fist in the air, triumphantly, defiantly.

The other was at her side, passively, dangerously. Out of the woman's back sprouted two long wings, the intimate curves and carvings making it seems as if she would come to life and fly at any second now.

In the middle of her stomach was a slot where Padme could see the outline of a diamond could fit inside her stomach.

"Obi-wan," she breathed, as he handed it to her. "It's wonderful, it's beautiful, it's…" she breathed, handling the fragile curves and sharp edges of her new gift with reverence. "It's Siri's," Anakin whispered. Padme's eyes snapped up to meet Obi-wan's, and the wetness in his eyes confirmed Anakin's statement.

"No! Obi-wan, I can't…" she began, but Obi-wan held up a hand to halt the flow of her words. "Yes, it _was_ Siri's. We dreamed of giving it to our daughter one day," he met her eyes seriously.

"That day has come," Padme tried to swallow past the lump in her throat, and found herself unable. She looked away, tears spilling down her cheeks. Obi-wan turned to Anakin. "And for you," he started.

"You're going to make me cry, aren't you?" Anakin interrupted; his own eyes moist as he tightened his grip around Padme's waist. Obi-wan smiled waveringly. "Probably," he conceded, as he held up a silver chain, with a single, tiny blue diamond hanging off the edge.

Anakin held out his hand, and Obi-wan laid into his palm. "It fits inside hers," Anakin awed, eyes flicking between the angel and the diamond. Obi-wan nodded, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Yes. The angel," he nodded to Padme's. "Was actually infused with Siri's lightsaber crystal, the one Tahl gave Siri her wedding day," his voice caught. Padme's heart broke. Padme went pale; she was sure.

"But a Jedi's lightsaber is his life!" she blurted, having firsthand knowledge of this. "It is," Obi-wan agreed calmly. "And her honor, her soul. That one still has Siri's force signature hanging on it. Wherever you will go; whatever you shall come past, her spirit and strength will go with you," he confirmed gravely.

Padme shook her head slowly. "Obi-wan, I can't accept this," she hiccupped, looking up at him. "Yes you can," Obi-wan argued. "And you _will._ This crystal and diamond go together; they are one. They are the same. The diamond, Anakin, is from both of my Lightsaber crystals. I created a new one when I married Siri, and made the necklace to match her angel. And I made another when she died, and crushed them into one. It's easier than it looks," he said curiously, as if this information had been new to him.

Anakin looked up. "Master…These are the last things you have of your time with…" his voice caught on the same. "Not so," Obi-wan whispered.

"I have memories, however short a time I had," he smiled, regretfully. "And besides, they are only possessions, materials, things. We are luminous beings, not this gross matter," he fingered the silver chain.

"All the same, it would mean the universe to me if you two will accept them…As a token of my love for_ both_ of you," Padme could only nod, understanding that this wasn't just a wedding gift, it was a sign of his acceptance and encouragement, it was his way of saying that he was there for them.

He was not only giving them his wife's strength, but his own. She had never been more grateful for anything in her entire life.

"I would be honored," she croaked in a hoarse whisper. She looked down at Anakin to see him covering his mouth as if he were biting back sobs. He could only nod. "Good. Take care of them," he released Anakin's gift. Her husband hugged it close to his heart. "And take care of each other. Life…"

Obi-wan's voice cracked. "Is short. As Jedi, we face too many dangers to spend our time mincing words, or letting any happiness flow past us. In a heartbeat, everything can fall apart. Believe me," he gave them a tiny, rueful smile. "I know. You both have a bright future," he winked.

"I've seen it. You just have to get there first," he predicted. Padme didn't even have the emotional strength to ask what he meant. She could only nod and attempt to smile. "I'll take care of him," she promised. "You _ass_," Anakin growled, waveringly. He swiped angrily at his eyes.

"I knew you came here just to make me cry. I_ knew_ it the second you walked in. You always do this to me," he cried. "It's my job," Obi-wan reassured him.

Padme carefully locked the necklace around her throat, feeling the angel settle against her collarbone comfortably, as if she belonged right there over her heart.

Anakin had already done so. He studied it on her. "It looks great on you," he murmured. Padme smiled back. "You don't look too bad yourself," she replied mildly. "You two look charming," Obi-wan piped in.

"Now, we should be going, we don't want to…Wow!" Obi-wan was thenceforth interrupted by both Anakin and Padme as they flung their arms around him at once. "Love you, Obi-wan," Padme heard Anakin mumble at the same time as she. Obi-wan let out a longsuffering, but quivering, sigh.

"I should have seen it coming," he said.


	6. Chapter six

"Padme?" She turned from the mirror to see her father standing in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot nervously. At the sight of her, his eyes widened and he stood still, stunned.

She gave a watery smile and turned to look at herself in the mirror at the sight he saw. Tilda had originally found the dress within the giant stack that Darra and Sentara had brought before Padme for inspection. It was relatively simple. Or, Tilda had called it simple.

The first thought that had popped into Padme's head was that it was as ornate and delicately arced as the professional artisanship of the ceiling in the Council Chambers. It was just as white as well. The grey band of ribbon that tied around her waist had the Jedi emblem stitched in with tiny beads on its hem.

The rest flowed around her as if the whirlpool of love and life she had felt that day before the council had been turned into white fabric and now wrapped itself around her, comfortable and elegant. It clung to her form protectively; a smooth outline of natural curves and curls.

The transparent sleeves and neckline made her skin sparkle, covered by a thin coating of frost. A white headband was tied into her hair, and her head veil hid her face behind its curtain of pureness.

Her hair; pulled behind her head and let loose to curl on the back of her neck, glittered with glittering diamonds.

She smiled, wondering just who this person staring back at her was and when they had done this to her. She remembered a white body suit that she had used to fight bugs on Geonosis; she did not remember this person.

"Hey, dad," she said softly. "Ugh…" his wide eyes widened further, as if her voice too was different. "You…Padme…You look beautiful," he whispered. Padme smiled. "Is everything ready?" she wondered. "Everyone is waiting for the bride," her father agreed, offering her his arm. Padme inhaled a deep breath.

Strangely, Tilda and Sentara had warned her of feeling nervous, but she wasn't nervous. She was excited, relieved, ready.

She wanted to marry Anakin Skywalker; there was nothing to be anxious about in that. She felt as if she were moving forward from one type of independence to a new version of _freedom._ It was enlightening.

The air flowed into her lungs, taking with it that relaxing light, and then out, exhaling all signs of uneasiness. Padme's hand went to the tiny angel hanging at her neck and she gently stroked the fragile wings.

She had already named her gift. _Here we go, Siri._

She turned and grabbed her father's arm, patting it comfortingly. He was shaking. "It's okay, dad. I'm glad you could be here," she whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled back and gently pulled her veil over her face. "Me, too," he husked out, leading her out.

The halls seemed like they were all the more golden, the white walls shined with healthy brightness. The silence enveloped her like an old friend. Padme remembered Anakin first bringing her through here.

How hollow and desolate then it had been, she had been so frightened in the beginning of the new place and the new people, how desperate she had been for their approval. That night passed by in her head, images cherished and voices valued.

_ "__My name is Ahsoka Tano. Force, Sky-Guy, Obi-wan said you were getting married, but not that you were bringing home a real woman. We all thought you'd come home with a tree. Qui-gon and me had money on it."_

_"__Now that he's out of the way, blasted man, everyone, I'd like you to meet my future wife, Padme Amidala."_

_ "__And it seems you've brought home a young lady to add to our family. Finally. I've been waiting for one of you to make me some grandchildren,"_

_ "__It's about time Ani brought a good woman home."_

_ "__It would be too many people to remember. By the way, for the sake of all the feminists out there, we're changing your name to Ani Pinkflowersprinkle." _

_ "__Are you ready?"_ They finally came upon the staircase; down below was her friends, new family and husband waiting for her. _I'm ready,_ Padme smiled.

She was ready, indeed, not only to inherit a new future with Anakin, but a new home within The Temple. A place of healing. And a new life with the Jedi as not only a senator but a person.

She could hardly wait to begin, actually.

Carefully, she maneuvered her feet down the stairs, sending a silent thank you to Sentara for clearing the stairs of all rocks so that her slippered feet would not get pierced by any of the debris that had been on the stairs the last time she had been here.

_ "__If you three are quite finished, I'd like to know the name of my new sister-in-law," _

_ "__And now…Now, I still don't have everything I've wanted for myself…But I have everything I need, and I'm fine with that." _

_"…__I realized I didn't know a lot about the Jedi beside what everyone else knows. Anakin was the first one I ever really spoke too,"_

_ "__I'm Tilda. And that horrible wreckage of husband over there is Mace. Once he gets used to you, he'll start smiling every two hours or so,"_

_ "__If I leave, I may miss my family being in my life…But if I'm not with you, then my life has no meaning. All I want now is you. Everything else is second. I have no doubts. Do you understand?" _

Padme grinned at Kina-Bae at the bottom of the stairs. The young girl was wearing a charming dress colored the same dark blue as a lightsaber. In her arms was basket of the same beautiful flowers growing inside of the room.

She waved merrily at Padme, eagerly bouncing on her feet in order to begin her flower girl duties. Padme could not have felt more happy to see the joy on her face if it had been her own.

Not even the pleasure and bliss she had felt from the light could compare with the happiness that made Padme feel as if she were walking on air. Kina looked anxiously out at the crowd then back up at them, the question in her eyes.

Padme nodded gently, giving assent and Kina-Bae keenly started out into the brilliant golden light of sunset that filtered in through the windows above.

The music began playing in a steady, calm and sweet sounding melody that matched her footsteps. She could have sworn she had heard it in the music of life.

Padme stepped into the light, and heard the unified inhaled breath of astonishment from the assembly, sitting to the left in the newly cut green grass, which sparkled in the light with multi-colored rays of gold and orange. It was beautiful.

But Padme's eyes only partially roamed over the landscape, as wonderfully exquisite as she had first seen it only more tailored.

The people sitting to the right and left were colored orange, her mother's tears leaked from her eyes in small golden droplets. Padme ignored the media sitting and standing in discreet corners flashing picture after picture and filming her.

This was _her_ moment.

Her eyes went to Anakin, standing on the platform staring at her as if he had never seen her before. She had to grin. He was not wearing anything new: Jedi owned all of one outfit and he had seen no reason to change.

But to her he was everything attractive in the galaxy. Wanting to tell her father that he didn't have to go all _that _slow as they were walking down the aisle, she kept her eyes on Anakin, unable to tear them away.

He met her gaze, never backing down boldly, fierce and passionate as always. She could swear there was a wetness in his eyes too. Good, she wasn't alone. The small crystalline angel on her collarbone sent shafts of jade /golden light to the ceiling and walls.

Anakin's diamond danced in delight. Obi-wan noticed the decoration at her throat and smiled. _Almost there, Siri._ Her father relinquished her arm, tears running down his face and took his seat next to her mother and sisters, all glowing with pride.

She gave a small nod to Ahsoka, Tilda, Darra and Sentara standing to the bridesmaid's side, grinning from ear to ear.

Padme stepped up to face Anakin, who immediately grabbed her veil and pulled it back. A small tap on the ground alerted them to the Yoda, standing at their knees, where he had most leverage to keep their attention on him and not their after-reception plans.

Padme grabbed Anakin's hands, and was surprised to feel metal beneath his sleeve. He had taken his glove off. Not many people would be able to see his metal appendage past his long, heavy sleeves, but still, he had come before her uncovered, unhidden.

Padme knew how much courage it had taken him to do so. He was embarrassed by it still. But not enough to hide it from _her._ She squeezed the hand. As long as his soul was true, she could care less about his body.

She could not help but feeling greater excitement build within her. She had been waiting her entire life for this moment. Yoda cleared his throat self-importantly. The music faded to a close, its soft sound still bounding off the walls.

"We are…"

Yoda never got to finish even the end of the second word, for just at that moment, Anakin inhaled sharply, his eyes widening. The sound of glass shattering rung throughout the room, along with several screams of panic. The roof fell in on them, tiny shards of glass digging into up thrown palms.

She saw a blur of green dodge out of the way. Padme gasped as Anakin pushed her behind him protectively. True sunlight filtered in, momentarily blinding. Standing in the spot where Yoda had been a moment before was famous bounty Hunter Cad Bane.

He brandished two blasters in his hands fancily, and regarded the assembly contemptuously. "Hello, boys and girls," he called out, hoarse voice buzzing unpleasantly in all present ears.

Padme gawked at this new premonition standing in front of her on _her wedding day._

"BANE!" That was Xanatos roaring from the best man's side. "I KNOW you did not just ruin my little brother's WEDDING!" he shouted irately. Padme seconded that notion absently. Anakin's face turned such a deep shade of red that Padme worried he would never get back to his original hue.

"AHSOKA!" His scream was even more dangerous than Xanatos's had been. "I want his head ON A PIKE!" he ordered, swiveling around to his apprentice with eyes ablaze with rage.

Ahsoka cocked a brow at Bane and screwed her lips with minor irritation. "You got it, master," she answered mildly, and suddenly two sabers were in her hands, growling dangerously. Bane smirked.

"I don't think so," and suddenly several other people landed inside of the room, eliciting more screams from those present. Blasters were thenceforth taken out and aimed at All of Padme's guests. She watched these proceedings with a quiet sort of peace. Somehow, she had a feeling this was going to happen often for the rest of her life.

_Might as well start today. _

"Sorry, folks," Aurra Sing cackled, doing some clever work with her long fingers to suddenly hold three blasters in her hands, aimed at Padme's head.

"But party's over," for a moment, surrounded by bounty hunters intent on murder and pillage, everyone stayed perfectly silent, shocked. Suddenly, Tilda, standing beside Sentara behind Padme, let out a small laugh and turned to the seats. "Hey Jedi!" She bellowed as a command.

_ "__EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!"_

Suddenly, the room erupted in a symphony of lightsabers exploding into action, and blasters being pulled from their secret holders underneath Senator's shirts.

Qui-gon's hover chair suddenly grew three extra heads above his own. Padme saw CT-47's aiming at the enemies.

Qui-gon looked very calm. The music started up again as if the pianist had known this was bound to happen, a sudden explosive _dun, dun, dun, dun, dun_ beginning to shriek its way into the battle.

Anakin pushed her away as suddenly he took his own saber out, deflecting bolts. Padme snorted. "I had a feeling I was going to need this today," she mumbled, snatching her small hand blaster from where she had hidden it strapped against her thigh. Never hurt to be prepared.

With an accomplished flick of her hand, Padme ripped the bottom half of her dress off (she had practiced this many times already) showing her skin from knee down to give herself more flexibility in moving around and jumped to touch her back with Anakin's. He glanced over his shoulder, and the look of crestfallen disappointment on his face tore at her heart.

"I'm sorry, Padme," he yelled over all the noise of Jedi fighting bounty hunters while their non-force sensitive spouses helped clear the area of newscasters and family. "I wanted this day to be special for you," he said.

She heard the wavering of tears in his voice and smiled. She grabbed his hand and spun him around to face her.

"You know, Anakin, I think I like it better this way," she whispered happily, looking into his eyes to let him know she meant it. "Like what? Like all the hells had broken loose?" Anakin spat with disgust. Padme laughed. "No," she contradicted. "Like all the _family_ had broken loose," she corrected.

Anakin's eyes lit up and he pulled her against him. "I love you," he said softly. "I love you too," Padme wrapped her arms around his neck. "Alright then!" Obi-wan called, clashing blades with Cad Bane behind them.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, kiss your bride Anakin, and then come_ help_ us! We're getting over run!" he ordered hurriedly, ducking beneath a whipping blast.

Anakin crushed her lips into his and they shared their first kiss as man and wife.

"Okay," Padme breathed when they broke apart. She turned around to see a few feet away Masters Yoda and Yaddle were spinning on their heads like twin tops in the middle of the room, emerald lightsabers spinning around them like the exotic wings of birds, deflecting all bolts fired at the back towards their owners.

"Go Yoda! Go Yaddle! Go Yoda! Go Yaddle!" Kina-Bae and Dray chanted along with media crew who seemed to be having the time of their lives as they watched from the sidelines.

Padme smiled. "Let's go aggressively negotiate with these bounty hunters," she suggested. Anakin nodded. "Right behind you, Padme."

And everyone lived happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

I have to admit I was a bit apprehensive about posting this. One: because I have done easily in about three days what I have been trying to do for almost a year and a half in my Jedi legends series: create a peaceful lifestyle for the Jedi. And Two: because I am not very good at writing a completely lighthearted story, (you see I had to have _some_ angst in there. Oh, and I had to destroy Padme's wedding) Though, I _am_ glad to see the attention it got from my fellow fan fic writers. Happy Friday!

~Queen Yoda


End file.
